


Who's That Boy?

by LonelyAquarian



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Bottom Zayn, Breeding, Conflicted Liam Payne, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Goodbyes, Headstrong Zayn, Innocent Zayn, Intimacy, Lawyer Liam, Liam Goes To The Wedding, Longing, M/M, Making Love, More Reckless Driving, New York City, Opposites Attract, Parolee, Past Relationship(s), Reckless Driving, Revenge, Sad Zayn, Secrets Exposed, Shoplifting Zayn, Swordfighting, Top Liam, True Love, Uptight Liam, Wedding Planning, Who Framed Zayn?, Zayn At The Airport, Zayn Goes Through Memory Lane, Zayn's Good Memories, false identities, liam falls for Zayn, odd couple, scam, sharing cake, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: What If Zayn Had The Key To A Life That Liam Never Expected?





	1. Parole Granted

**Author's Note:**

> This Is The Beginning Of Something Wild. Sorry If The Tags Are Bad, But I Promise You, I'll Revise Them Along The Way. In The Mean Time, I Hope To Peak Your Interest. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's Outcome For His Parole

“Zayn Malik.”

“Yup, that’s me.” Zayn responds to the parole officer.

“It seems that after reviewing your record, it is the opinion of this board that you have responded positively to the rehabilitation program.” The man tells him. “It is also our opinion that you have spent sufficient time in this institution as punishment for the crime you have committed.”

Zayn is giddy on the inside. He knows that this can only mean one thing.

“Parole granted.” The man says.

“May I smoke?” Zayn asks.

“Yes, of course.” The man says.

Zayn lifts the cigarette to his lips and takes a long drag from it.

He exhales the smoke with a smile on his face.

“Thank you.”

“Mr. Malik, the terms of your parole are quite specific.” The 2nd parole officer tells him.

“In what way?” Zayn asks as he gives her the side eye.

“As soon as you leave here, you are to go directly to the airport. You are going home to California. You are immediately to go to your parole officer every two weeks thereafter. Do you have any questions?” She asks him.

“Yeah. You got any cologne?” He asks them with a smile on his face.


	2. Liam's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Is Liam's Morning Like Today?

It is a busy morning at the New York Harbor, with people loading up ships, transporting huge cargo, driving around freight cars, etc, etc. A man, operating a crane, is currently hoping that he doesn’t drop the huge box.

“Come on. Come on.” He says to himself as the box is moving from the ship to the steady ground.

“Whew. That was impressive.” He says to himself. “Take it away, Bernie.”

“Awesome.” Bernie, the main dock worker responds.

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar.

“What the-”

Another load roar comes from inside the box.

“Bernie, what kind of shit is this? If that’s what I think it is, we can’t keep this here!” Jeff, another dock worker tells him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bernie tells Jeff. “There’s someone coming to pick it up.”

Another loud roar emits from the box.

Nearly twenty minutes later, a bike messenger comes to the dock.

“Hi!” The messenger greets as he reaches the dock workers, getting off of his bike.

“Morning.” They respond.

“You got a package for…..” He pulls a clipboard from his bag. “Mr. Dan Bell?”

“Over there.” Bernie says as he points to a large box that’s next to the messenger.

The messenger turns and he looks at the box. 

He hears growling.

As he lifts the tarp that is covering the box, the messenger is greeted with a roar.

The messenger gets back on his bike and he immediately takes off.

 _‘Looks like I’ll have to call Mr. Payne.’_ Bernie thinks to himself as he’s moving to the other side of the dock.

 **♂**  

“Come on! I am not an animal trainer! I am a successful lawyer trying to get some work done.” Liam tells his friend. “What is the problem?”

“The problem, Liam, is that the messenger I sent to pick it up refused to pick it up.”

“Bernie, it is just a cat. I just cannot see why the messenger could not put it in his satchel. Was it really that hard?” Liam asks, highly stressed out. “Does he not have a cat carrier or something?”

“I don’t think you understand, Liam. When you say cat, I don’t think you understand.”

“No. You do not understand.” Liam says as he puts his briefcase on his desk. “Do you know who that cat belongs to? That cat belongs to-”

“Yeah, yeah, Dan Bell.” Bernie responds. “That generous, fun-loving man works with that pompous real estate guy.”

“Look, Andrews is my career, okay Bernie? Tori Andrews equals the career of one Liam Payne, even if he is a piece of work. I need that cat-”

Suddenly, the phone on his desk rings.

“See, you just got in and he’s already calling you. You should really take a break from things, Liam. You’re too uptight and beyond overworked.”  

“Actually, that is my fiancée.”

“Oh. _Her_.” Bernie says disapprovingly.

“Watch it. That is my woman you are talking about.”

“Yeah. Amelia, the rich, yet cheap slut that thinks she’s better than everyone. Amelia, who’s been with nearly everybody in New York.” Bernie says distastefully.

“May you please hold on for a second while I take this?”

“If you must.” Bernie says distastefully. He put his cell phone on the desk and picks up the phone.

“Hello?” 

“DAHLING!!!!” She says as she’s being followed by a crew of people, congratulating and badgering her about wedding details. “I will be in your office in….less than thirty seconds.”

“I cannot wait.” Liam says before she hangs up the phone.

He puts the phone back on the receiver.

“Bernie?” Liam asks as he lifts his cell phone back to his ear.

“What are you going to do about this situation? I can’t keep this cat here, Li.”

“Well, maybe-”

The door opens.

Amelia Andrews, 26, is a pretty girl that would be apart of Regina George’s clique, _‘The Plastics.’_ She is beyond spoiled, controlling, slutty, vapid, shallow, belittling and mean, capable of doing everything in her power to get what she wants. 

“Babe!” She greets Liam.

“Hold on, Bernie.” Liam says. “Hey babe.” He says as he pecks Amelia’s lips. “I will be with you in a moment.”

“Tell me that you’ve called the caterer.” She says over the gaggle of people who came in with her. 

“Yes I did, dear. It is all taken care of.” He tells her.

“I called them too, just to make sure.”

“Good.”

“By the way, my cousin Marie can’t make it. Fucking harlot.” She says. “Marie is such a selfish bitch! That only leaves 95 on my side!”

“Babe, that is not nice. She has only been with four people in her lifetime from what you and Marie told me, plus she is in labor with her first child. That is not being selfish at all.”

“She’s still a selfish whore who for not being here for our wedding tomorrow.” She snaps.

“Then take one from my side.” Liam suggests.

“Ok!” She says happily.

“Ok.” He repeats. “Bernie?”

Someone puts a hat on Liam’s head. 

“Where were we, Bernie?”

“The cat can’t stay here, Liam.” Bernie repeats. “If nobody comes to pick up this cat, then I have to put it back on the boat.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Liam says rapidly as a man is holding up a plate in each hand for Liam to pick. “I will come by after I pick up my tux at….. “ He pulls out his little agenda. “I will be there at 11:25.”

“Good.” Bernie says.

“Now listen to me, this cat is really important to me, so can you please keep an eye on it for me, Bern?”

“I will not let it out of the cage.” Bernie says. “I will see you later.” 

“Bye, Bern.” Liam says as he ends the call.

 **♂**  

“Well, Liam said to keep an eye on the cat.” Bernie says as he hung up the phone. 

“He’s crazy right? I wouldn’t dream of letting that thing out of the cage.”

The cat roars.

“Don’t forget, he’s dating Amelia.” Bernie says, disgusted.

“I had her in my car once.” Jeff brags.

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Bernie says.

**♂**

“Darling, don’t forget that your final fitting for your tux is at 11:05, and then you’ll be meeting us at the restaurant for lunch at 12:30.” Amelia tells him.

“I have it all handled.” He tells her as he runs his pen down the page of his agenda. If anyone were to see his agenda, you would be shocked at how organized and detailed it is.

 

 ** _7am_ _:_** Wake  
  
**_7:10am_ _:_ ** Shower & shave  
  
**_7:30am_ _:_** Get dressed  
  
**_8am_ _:_** Breakfast  & _'The Journal'  
_  
**_8:30am_ _:_** Drive to office  
  
**_9am_ _:_ ** Call caterers  
  
**_10:05am_ _:_ ** Amelia arrives  
  
**_10:10am_ _:_ ** Meet w/ Mr. Andrews  
  
**_11:05am_ _:_** Final tux fitting  
  
**_12:30pm_ _:_** Lunch w/ Andrews-Club  
  
**_2pm_ _:_ ** Pick up ring @ Cartier  
  
**_3pm_ _:_** Co-op Interview  
  
**_4:30pm_ _:_ ** Pick up Amelia's wed. gift  
  
**_6pm_ _:_ ** Bachelor dinner w/ chums  
  
  ** _8:30pm_ _:_ ** Call Amelia - Love & kisses  
  
**_9pm_ _:_ ** Review pre-nuptial agrm.  
  
  ** _9:30pm_ _:_ ** Bedtime.

 

“So, where are you two going for the honeymoon?” A man from Amelia’s crew asks them. 

Amelia scoffs.

“We’re going to postpone the honeymoon for a couple of years. Daddy has big plans for Liam.” She says rubbing his shoulder. 

Liam gives the man a weak smile.

“There will be plenty of time for fun later.” She finishes, and Liam can only sigh.

The phone rings, again.

“Well, duty calls.” Liam says.

“Daddy’s calling people!” Amelia says happily. “Let’s all go upstairs.”

Amelia’s crew are the first ones to reach the door, while Amelia waits for Liam. 

“Now Liam, I want you to know that the pre-nuptial agreement wasn’t my idea. I mean, I would’ve let you spend his money because he has lots of it.”

“I know that dear.” Liam assures her. 

“Now, which garter would you like, my dear?” A lady from the crew asks Amelia.

“NONE OF THEM, YOU INCOMPETENT CUNT!” Amelia snaps. 


	3. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration, In Two Different Ways.

Liam, Amelia, Morgan (Amelia's mother), A UPS driver and five other people are making there way to the elevator. The second floor is crowded with plenty of lawyers who are making their way to their respective offices.

 _'Another day.'_ Liam thinks to himself.

As they reach the elevator, he pushes the button to go up.

"God, I don't know why daddy just doesn't come down and see us." Amelia complained.

"Me either." Liam says.

While Morgan starts humming while the elevator comes, Liam looks at the gaggle of people that is accompanying them.

"Amelia?" Liam starts.

"What?" Amelia responds, somewhat cold.

"Who is this?" He asks as he motions to the UPS driver.

"Oh!" She responds happily. "Liam, this is Jeff."

"Hello." Jeff greets.

"We are receiving so many presents that daddy and I have our own parcel driver. Isn't he sexy? I mean, is hair even looks sexy pushed back." She says dreamily as she pushes Jeff's hair back.

"Yeah." Liam says with a fake smile.

"We have totally arrived." Amelia says as she looks at Liam.

"What's good?" Jeff asks Liam with a smile on his face as he holds his hand out.

Liam simply looks at the man with a bored expression.

"Hmm, well I am still in the land of the living, so I cannot complain." Liam responds as he shakes Jeff's hand. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem." Jeff responds.

Morgan can only roll her eyes at her daughter.

**♂**

Zayn is currently in his cell, getting dressed as he's going to be released today.

The guard narrowed his eyes.

 _"Celebrate good times, come on."_ Zayn sings as he puts on his necklace with a charm on it.

The guard sneers as he pulls out his baton.

Zayn starts to hum the rest of the song as he is changing his clothes. As he puts on his pants, he turns and starts meticulously dancing around like an idiot.

The guard hits his own free hand with the baton.

 Zayn then puts on his black and white, button-up checkered shirt, and blows a kiss at the guard.

The guard is glaring at Zayn, with a look of anger in his eyes.

Zayn continues to dance around his cell, kissing every poster in his cell.

The guard huffs in anger.

Zayn puts on his earring, blowing another kiss at the guard. 

 _'Can't leave this earring here, with this key hanging from it.'_ Zayn thinks to himself. _'This key is important.'_

The guard hits his free hand with the baton, again.

Just as Zayn is about to be finished dressing up, he turns and plants a kiss on his 'N Sync poster. Right on Lance's lips.

The guard hits the cell with his baton and Zayn starts twerking like crazy.

"I'm getting out! I'm getting out!" Zayn cheers and this time the guard is very pissed.

The guard snarls angrily.

"Care to join me?" Zayn asks. "I can make it worth your while if you let me rub my thighs around your waist."

The guard literally barks at Zayn in anger.

Zayn laughs as he continues to dance.


	4. Tori Andrews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's Father and His Secret

"Three years?! But I thought that he was supposed to be in jail for the full fifteen years!" Tori says to the person over the phone.

"Well, he's been paroled, plus he's getting out for good behavior."

"Good behavior?"

"That's correct, Tori."

"I see. So where is he going?"

"He's going to California."

"California." Tori repeats.

"And his parole officer is waiting for him there?"

"From what Danny told me, his parole officer is definitely await for his arrival." Hunter tells him.

"Ok, so how can we make sure that he's going to get on the plane?"

"I have been notified that no one will actually be there to see him board the plane."

"Wait, you're actually telling me that you nor your people won't be present to see him board the plane at all?" An angry Tori asks as he sits forward in his seat.

"No, I-"

"Well, thanks for that information, Hunter. Now, put Joe back on the phone." Tori demands.

Joe is back on the phone.

"Joe, you better tell me that you have some good news pertaining to this whole flight situation, immediately." Tori says over the phone.

"Because....?"

"Because, Joe. I said because."

"Well, I'm still in the loop myself, so you're gonna have to tell me why I need to get this information immediately and you're going to tell me why, because I have to take my wife for her appointment with the OB/GYN, like now."

"I can't tell you why, Joe. Believe me when I say that you need to give me good news."

"Then I have to tell you that I can't-"

"Listen to-"

"I really can't-"

" **STOP TALKING!!!!** I do not care, if you have to go to your wife's ultrasound appointment! I do not care if you have to reschedule your appointment with Sam about your next big law firm opening after you're wife's appointment! I do not care if you have to die and come back to life to get my shit done! I just heard that this fucking snoop is getting of jail for good behavior after three years and the star is Zayn Malik. So you go upstairs and you get the information that I need, **NOW**!" Tori barks as he slams the receiver down.

As Tori leans back in his chair, the door to his office opens.

He looks up.

“Daddy!” Amelia greets as she enters her dad’s office.

“Amy.” He greets. “How are you, my princess?”

“I need help.” Amelia says.

 _‘Literally.’_ Liam thinks, distastefully.

“Which of these glasses is the best for the champagne?” She asks him. One is a standard champagne flute and the other is a champagne flute with a silver design running from the stem, which turns into gold, running halfway up the flute itself.

“Pick whichever glass you want.” Toni tells his daughter.

“The standard champagne glass looks delightful.” A man from Amelia’s clique says.

“That one.” Toni says, pointing to the silver and gold flute.

“I win!” Amelia brags. “Beat it, you filthy peasant.”

The man disappears from her side.

“Mr. Andrews, I have the prenup for you.” A lawyer says as she enters the office.

“Excellent.” Tori says as he takes the prenup from the lawyer. “Good work. Now, get lost.”

“Yes, sir.” The lawyer says.

“Ahh, here we are, son.” Tori says to Liam.

Liam moves towards his boss, soon to be father-in-law.

“Just sign this document, and you are good to go.”

Liam skims through the prenup, which is as thick as a big bible.

As he is skimming through the _“book-like prenup”,_ he notices a few of the pages are diagrams of two characters engaging in sexual acts, with a red circle and a cross running through it.

“What is this?” Liam asks.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Liam. This is just a few do’s and don’ts. You don’t have to read it as it basically says that whatever I own, someday none of it will be yours.”

 _‘This guy must think that I am an idiot. Besides, she is not that good in bed anyway.’_ Liam thinks to himself. He’s happy that he as saved his money, invested in stocks and bonds, and has quite a few dollars in his bank accounts.

Nonetheless, Liam signs the prenup.

“Well, isn’t this….civilized?” Amelia’s mom asks sarcastically.

“All done.” Liam says as he pockets his pen.

“Now, everyone can you please leave the room? I need to talk to my son-in-law alone.” Tori says.

As everyone makes their way out of the room, Amelia’s mom puts her hand on top of her husband’s hand.

“Tori, please be gentle with him.” Morgan warns.

Tori waves her off as she exits the office.

Suddenly, it’s just Tori and Liam.

Tori just looks at Liam.

“Sir, if you are worried about how I will treat Amy, you do not have to worry about that because I will always make her happy and I will never be unfaithful to her.”

“Ah, to hell with that.” Tori says to Liam. “That doesn’t matter to me. She’s a spoiled little bitch who is too much, plus you signed the agreement. You can do whatever you want.”

Liam gives him a confused look.

“Something came up, my boy.” Tori says as he opens a drawer.

He retrieves a glove. A leather glove for his right hand to be exact.

“A man named Zayn Malik has been paroled from Rockford Parole Corrections.” Tori says as he puts the glove on. “He is getting out this afternoon and they are sending him back to California.”

“Not to be rude or anything sir, but what does this have to do with me?” Liam asks him.

“I want you to take him to the airport.” Tori says as he gets off of his chair.

“That is it?” Liam asks as he turns to his boss who is currently walking to the other side of the office.

“Yes.” Tori says as he grabs a fencing sword from his over-sized crest. “Just take him to the airport. It shouldn’t take you more than half an hour.”

“But why?”

“I want you to make sure that he gets on the plane.”

“Oh. So he is a client? I understand.” Liam says.

“No. No, no. This is more of…..a public service that the firm is trying to initiate. You know, a public initiative. Think of it as a way from the firm to give back to others.”

“So it is like a charity?” Liam asks.

“Precisely!”

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Mr. Andrews?” Liam asks, confused.

Tori swings the sword towards Liam, violently.

“I am sorry for that statement, Mr. Andrews. I really am, but today is the absolute worst day ever to run extra errands.” Liam pleads with him.

“You know, I was absolutely thrilled when you and Amy decided to get engaged. You know that, don’t you?” Tori says as he’s swining the sword towards the ground.

“And if I can remember correctly, you set my desk on fire and roasted marshmallows because you were ecstatic about it.”

“Well, that’s all in the past now.” Tori says as he places the blade of the sword on Liam’s left shoulder. “My point is, Liam, is that you have tremendous potential and I do not want to see that go to waste. Just think, I can help you become partner. Senior partner. Do you know why?”

“No sir.” Liam says as his boss is running the sword through his hair.

“Because you are the best in the entire state.”

Liam sighs internally.

“Alright, alright. Let me check my agenda.” He says pulling out his little book.

 _‘Great.’_ Tori thinks to himself.

“I can squeeze it in between Mr. Anderson’s cat and lunch, if I decide to drive like a speed demon.”

“Perfect.” Tori says, pulling the sword from Liam’s head. He walks up to Liam and pulls him in for a side hug. “I will never forget this. Operation prisoner shuttle is now in effect. Now remember, make sure he gets on that plane before you do anything else.”

“Yes, sir.” Liam says, uncomfortable with how Tori is hugging him so…..tightly.

“I know you won’t let me down.” He says as he pulls away from Liam and walks away from him.

Little did he know what he actually gave Liam………


	5. Pick Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam And His Pick Ups

Zayn is struting fiercely through the cell, sporting a huge smile on his face, carrying a couple cartons of cigarettes. As he reaches the entrance of the cell, the security guard unlocks the cell.

As he starts walking, several prisoners are simply standing around, awaiting to send Zayn off with well wishes and such.

"These cigarette stashes are all yours, Vincent." Zayn says as he hands the cartons to him.

"Man, thanks, Z." Vincent says as he plants a kiss on Zayn's lips.

"No problem, V. I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Vincent teased.

"They haven't invented anything that you wouldn't do, babe." Zayn jokes.

Vincent smiles.

Zayn walks a little bit further and runs into another prisoner.

"Later, Alfie." Zayn says holding up his hand for a handshake.

"Later, Zaynie, baby!" Alfie says, giving Zayn a firm handshake, a hug and a kiss on his chin.

After a moment, Zayn grabs Alfie's head, plants a kiss on Alfie's lips then starts walking to the main station to gather the rest of his belongings.

"MOVE IT!" Donovan barks at Zayn who's skipping like an idiot.

“I’m skipping here!” Zayn snaps.

The other prisoners simply watch Zayn leave.

"Man, am I going to miss him." Vincent says.

"Me too." Alfie says. "He was a good kisser."

"And then some." Vincent says with a smile on his face.

"And then some." Alfie repeats with a huge smile on his face.

They both sigh.

Jail would never be the same without Zayn.

Never.

**♂**

Liam has just arrived at the harbor. He parks the car and exits the car, making his way through the busy area.

A minute later-

"Bernie!" Liam greets.

"Liam! How is it going? You look like a million dollars." Bernie greets.

"Says you." Liam responds. "So how are you today, my friend?"

"I'm doing the best with what I've got." Bernie says.

"That is good." Liam says. "So where is the cat?"

"Ahh, the cat is right here." Bernie says, motioning to a cage about six steps away from Liam.

Liam looks at the cage that is covered with the tarp and walked up to it.

He lifts the tarp and is greeted with a tiger.

"ROAR!"

"FUCK!" Liam exclaims as he steps back from the cage, letting go of the tarp.

"YES! LIAM FINALLY CURSED!!!" Bernie exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I never thought I'd live to see that day come at all."

"Please tell me that this-this thing ate the actual cat!" Liam says, trying to regain his composure.

"Sorry to say, but this is the cat." Bernie says apologetically.

"Shit!" Liam says as he turns away from the cat and moves towards Bernie.

"It's a beautiful day, hearing my friend cuss. I am so proud of you." Bernie says as he's wiping his imaginary tears.

Liam scowls at him.

"Anyway, it is a Patagonia _Felis Concolor, or in simple terms, a_ puma if you will." Bernie tells him. "These beautiful cats are nearly extinct as there are only six of them left in the entire world. Apparently, this species only mates every two and a half years, so I'm thinking that tonight is the night."

"Ugh, just let me sign on the _'X'_ , okay Bern?"

"Fine, Liam." Bernie says. "You know, now that you've cussed maybe you can start using contraction or two in your vocabulary, don't you think? I mean, using shorter words would be a lot easier on you than a whole word. Can you try saying _‘don’t’_ instead of _‘do not’_ , Liam?"

"What does the cat eat?" Liam responds.

"Answering a question with a question? I see that your girl is wearing you out and _not_ in the good way."

"Bern-"

"I don't know what the cat eats. Maybe some mice or some shit like that? Shit for brains?"

Jeff laughs at Liam’s horrified expression.

**♂**

Zayn is dancing from side to side at the desk, waiting for one of the officers to come to the desk.

Donovan is just swatting his own free hand with the baton, sneering at Zayn.

The officer comes with a medium sized bag.

“Alright, one black leather jacket.” She says, handing him his jacket.

He takes the jacket and smells it.

“One red comb. I like this comb.” The officer says as she places the comb in front of Zayn.

Zayn takes the comb and runs it through his hair.

“Two leather studded bracelets.”

Zayn puts his comb down and he puts on his bracelets.

“Two rings.”

“Oh, I’ve missed these.” Zayn tells her as he puts his rings on.

“A tin of mints.”

Zayn pops one in his mouth.

“Deodorant. It’s not everyday I see this coming in here with a convict.” She states.

“Ahh, AXE. I love this scent.” He says putting some on.

“ _Dark Temptation_? It is a good smelling scent.”

Zayn smiles at her.

“Last but not least, Chap Stick, Strawberry flavored.” The officer finishes.

“Thank you very much.” Zayn says with a smile on his face.

“Now, you have all your worldly possessions.” Donovan says.

Zayn rolls his eyes and turns to the guard.

“Don’t knock it, Donovan. You can’t really find this flavor of chap stick anymore, alright?” Zayn taunts, waving the Chap Stick in the air.

The guard sneers as Zayn turns away from him and walks to the one way mirror with his hips swaying from side to side.

As he reaches the mirror, he starts to put on the Chap Stick on his upper lip.

“He hasn’t changed since the first time we busted him three whole years.” Louis says as he and Harry are looking at Zayn through the one way mirror.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I still say that we are wasting our precious time.” Harry tells his partner.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Louis says.

Harry turns to look at Louis.

“We already know that someone else is involved in the case.” Louis says as Harry turns back to the mirror. “I have a feeling that he’s going to look into this case himself.”

At this time, Zayn has finished applying his Chap Stick on his lips.

Zayn licks his lips and blows kisses at both of them.

Louis simply looks at Zayn with an expression that clearly states _‘really?’_

“Do you think he knows that we’re here?” Harry asks.

Louis turns and looks at Harry.

**♂**

Liam pulls up to the penitentiary and parks the car, tail first.

“Here we go.” Liam says to himself.

He steps out of the car and just as he’s about to close the door, he peeps in the cage.

The tiger roars.

He steps back from the cage and closes the car door.

Liam takes a deep breathe and he enters the prison.

**♂**

Zayn and the guard are walking to the main doors of the prison so that he can finally be released.

The guard moves to unlock the cell.

“Donovan, do you need any help with that?” Zayn asks the guard, quite cheekily.

Donovan stares at Zayn with a menacing look.

The cell is finally unlocked.

As the cell springs open, the guard blocks Zayn’s path with the baton.

“I’m outta here.”

“You’re not free yet.” Donovan says as he moves the baton under Zayn’s chin.

Zayn looks at the guard with a _‘bitch please’_ look.

“You’re not free until you’ve past those doors.” The guard says.

Zayn simply pushes the baton out of his way.

“Move it.” Donovan demands as Zayn starts walking away from him with his head held high, smiling.

As that is happening, Liam is walking up to the front desk.

“Hello.” Liam greets the head guard. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing the best with what I’ve got.” The guard says. “Thank you for asking. Nobody has ever asked me how I’ve been.”

“That is so not cool.” Liam says.

“Tell me about it.” The guard says. “So, what can I do for you today?”

“I am here to pick up a Mr. Zayn Malik.” Liam responds.

“That him.” The officer says, pointing to the man standing just behind Liam.

Liam turns around.

Zayn, who’s walking in front of the guard, suddenly turns around and stops walking.

“So, am I free now?” Zayn asks Donovan, tantalizingly.

“Yeah, you’re free.” The guard says as he fakes a smile.

“Good.” Zayn says.

“I agree.” The guard says.

“Truce?” Zayn says as he holds out his hand.

“Truce.” The guard says holding out his own hand.

Sadly, Zayn kicks him in the groin area and starts kicking him senselessly.

“Stop it! Stop it!” One of the guards say as he pulls Zayn away from assaulting Donovan any further.

Liam can only stand and watch this.....puzzling altercation.

“Bring him back here. I want him back in his cell, NOW!” Donovan says as he is being help up by the officer who was talking to Liam.

“You want him back here?!” The head guard asks in total disbelief.

As Zayn stands there, playing with the key on his hoop earring, smirking at Donovan with a smile on his face, Donovan simple stares at him.

“Hell no.” Donovan says as he puts himself back together.

“Be nice.” Zayn tells him as he wags his finger at him.

Donovan can only sneer as Zayn walks out of the prison doors as if he were a model.

“I am so sorry that happened to-” Liam starts but Donovan cuts him off.

“GET OUT!” Donovan barks.

"Yes, ma-Sir! Yes, Sir!" Liam says as he simply leaves.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam And Zayn Finally Meet (Officially).

Zayn quickly skips out the prison and through doors with a smile on his face as Liam tries to keep up with him.

"Mr. Malik. Mr. Malik." Liam says. "Mr. Zayn."

Zayn continues to skip.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malik." Liam says as he jogs to catch up with Zayn.

Zayn huffs as he stops skipping and turns to face Liam.

"Hello." Zayn says in a bored tone.

"Hello. I am Liam Payne, and I am an attorney at _Andrews Law Group_ and we are initiating a new public service." Liam says as Zayn is playing with his hair through Liam's greeting. "This is what we would like to call operation prisoner shuttle."

"O-operation prisoner shuttle?" A confused Zayn asks as he is still playing with his hair.

"Yes. What we do is provide recently paroled people, such as yourself, rides wherever they wish to go."

"That's sweet." Zayn says, uninterested in Liam's words. "So, is that your car, Payne?" He asks motioning to the sole parked car in the parking lot.

"Yes. Actually, no. It's not my car-"

"Let's go." Zayn says as he turns away from Liam, walking towards the car.

"It's my in-law's car. Well, they're not my in-laws yet." Liam says as he opens the passengers side of the door for Zayn.

"Thank you." Zayn says as he manages to swipe the keys from Liam's coat pocket before sitting in seat.

"I'm more of a Toyota person. I am not really a fan of this convertible." Liam says as he closes the door.

As he makes his ways to the driver's side of the car, Liam hears the car start.

"What-" He says patting his torso for the keys to the car.

Zayn starts laughing.

Liam rushes to the passenger's side of the car.

"Excuse me, I-"

Zayn pulls out of the space and starts doing doughnuts in the parking lot.

"Can you stop please?" Liam asks as he just stands in the middle of the parking lot.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Zayn yells as he is still doing circles in the parking lot, lowering the back of the convertible.

"This is really funny." Liam deadpans. "Hahahahaha."

Zayn is still shouting and making larger doughnuts in the parking lot for another two minutes while Liam is trying to calm Zayn down.

"Stop right here." Liam says as Zayn almost ran him over.

Suddenly, on an impulse that Liam has never had before, he jumps into the passenger's side of the car.

 _'Let me take you on an escapade.'_ Zayn thinks to himself in a singsong voice as he pulls out of the parking lot and into the main streets.

As they take off, Harry and Louis run from the facility into a separate parking lot.

"Not that one." Harry says as Louis opens the door to one of the patrol cars.

"Why?"

"Because we'd be too obvious." Harry says. "I mean, it literally screams _'undercover cop'_. Let's take this blue Honda Accord."

Louis grunts as Harry get into the Honda, but he makes his way to the passenger's side of the car.

"Yay! We are taking the one that says _'pretentious asshole'_ on it." Louis sarcastically says to himself as he enters car.

"Quit complaining, Lou. And don't slam the-"

Louis slams the door.

Harry sighs, but he reverses out of the parking spot and drives out of the parking structure. He drives like a mad man until they are just behind Zayn.

"Straight ahead." Liam says pointing down the road. "This road will take you to the airport."

 _'Airport?'_ Zayn thinks to himself as he turns to look at Liam, who's struggling to find his seat belt. _'Girl, bye.'_

Suddenly, the cat roars.

Zayn turns and looks at the cage.

He coos when he pulls the cover from the cage.

"You got a tiger. That is neat. This is a cute kitty."

"No, no. It is a Patagonia Felis Concolor, or in simple terms, a puma if you will." Liam says as he silently wished that he would finally find the seat belt and put it on. "There are only six of them left in the entire world."

Zayn is still cooing at the cat as he is still driving recklessly.

"Going on five." Liam says.

"Hey baby." Zayn coos as he is still looking away from the road. "What's it's name?" Zayn asks.

"It does not have one. Besides, I am only delivering him, so it does not have a name." Liam says. "Where is my seat belt?!"

"What about Murray?" Zayn asks as he is petting the cat.

"Murray what?" A confused Liam asks.

"How about Murray the tiger? I mean, there are only six left in the world, and what are the odds that they'll ever be a a tiger named Murray?" Zayn asks as he gives the road his undivided attention.

"I guess there is a certain logic to that." Liam says as he's holding on to the sides of the seat.

As Zayn is driving forward, a dog runs across the road, causing Zayn to drive terribly for a moment. He almost knocked over a pedestrian, drove on the wrong side of the road and almost hit a big rig.

 _'Please God! Let me live! I shall.....ok. I do not want to go to hell. I will do anything. I will even start listening to Madonna and put more money in the collection box. I will even cuss more and use contractions in my vocabulary. Gimme a penance. Just make him drive safely and properly.'_ Liam prays.

"Ahh!" Zayn says after a moment of terrible driving. "Look! A mall!"

Just then, another dog runs into the street, and this time, Zayn runs through a red light.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Liam asks him as Zayn pulls into the parking lot.

"Parking." Zayn says to himself, ignoring Liam.

"Oh God, please save us." Liam says.

Suddenly, Zayn parks horizontally in three parking spaces and Liam takes a deep breath.

"Well, I decided to park on a slant so nobody can scratch the car." Zayn tells him, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Okay. That is it." Liam says after a moment, taking the keys out of the ignition. "No one was hurt."

"Don't be mad at me, brown eyes." Zayn says. "It's just that I have been locked up in a cage for four years, so I've been a little crazy, but it will never happen again."

"You are right." Liam says, pointing at Zayn with the car key. "You are absolutely right. This will not happen again."

"Well, as long as we are here, can we go in?" Zayn asks.

"No."

"No even for a few minutes?"

"Nope."

"Come on. The plane isn't leaving for about four hours, so please?"

"No."

"Please?" Zayn asks, giving Liam a puppy dog look.

"Alright, alright." Liam relents. "One hour, and then we are going straight to the airport."

"One hour. Promise." Zayn says, fluttering his eyes at Liam.

"Who _are_ you?" Liam asks Zayn.

Zayn smiles as they both get out of the car.

As they walk away, Harry and Louis arrive.

"Who's the guy?" Harry asks Louis once he parks the car.

"How am I supposed to know?" Louis asks Harry as they watch Zayn, who is swinging his hips teasingly and earning a lot of whistles blown at him on his way to the entrance of the mall, while Liam is walking next to him.

"A wild card?" Harry asks.

"Let's go." Louis says.

The door doesn't open when he is trying to open the door.

"Come on. Come on, goddamn it!"

"Lou, let me try." Harry says.

Harry kisses the inside of his own hand before he reaches over and opens the door for Louis.

The door opens.

"Ah, there you go." Harry says.

Louis simply glares at him before unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the car.

"Don't slam- don't slam th-"

Louis slams the door and he walks away from the car.

Harry sighs once more.


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shopping" 101.

“So where do you want to start?” Liam asked as they were now wandering around a packed mall, looking for a place to begin shopping.

“Umm, how about there?” Zayn said, pointing out a store that had a large display of plaid flannels, skinny jeans, shoes and a ton of male clothing in the front window.

"To the shop we go." Liam says and Zayn squeals.

**♂**

After what felt like an eternity, they were in and out of the shop in just under 10 minutes. Zayn had left the store, wearing brand new attire, while another set of brand new clothes, a pair of new shoes, and the clothes that he had entered the mall in, are in a big shopping bag.

"Record store! Let's go there!" Zayn says as he grabs Liam's hand, guiding them to the store.

Liam's body tingles.

**♂**

Liam is currently leaning on a counter, arms crossed, raking his eyes up and down Zayn's body.

"Ahh." Zayn says to himself as he puts his shopping bag down and grabs a Michael Jackson vinyl off of the shelf. "I fucking love _Bad_. No one can beat _Smooth Criminal_ or _The Way You Make Me Feel_. This was a fucking good classic."

 _'Acid-washed ripped jeans, high top Chucks, a dark gray Mickey Mouse shirt and a black blazer? He actually has taste. But what is with the key on his ear ring?'_ Liam thinks to himself as he is unconsciously checking Zayn out. _'I mean, it is hot, but why does he have the key on his ear ring instead of his key chain?'_

"What?" Zayn asks as he notices Liam staring at him. "Do I have a boogie in my nose?"

"Huh?" Liam asks.

"You're staring at me." Zayn states, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh! I am sorry about that. Um, I think that it is time to go." Liam tells him. "It is getting late."

Zayn shuffles down the aisle as Liam looks around.

"They have Kelly Clarkson's _Piece By Piece_ album!" Zayn exclaims as he pulls the Kelly Clarkson vinyl off the shelf. "I heard that this album was hot!"

Liam looks at Zayn.

"What?" Zayn asks him. "Don't you listen to Kelly Clarkson? She's the best American Idol winner ever! Besides, it has four bonus tracks, see?!"

Liam only shakes his head as Zayn's attention reverts back to the vinyl.

 _'Man, this poor dude has been locked up for way too long.'_ Liam thinks to himself as he looks at Zayn's attire more closely. _'Wait a minute!'_

"Hey, the clerk forgot to take the sensor off of the blazer." Liam tells Zayn.

"Oh well." Zayn says nonchalantly as he moves further down the aisle with the two vinyls and his bag.

Liam's watch goes off.

"Well, time is up. It's time to go." Liam tells him.

Zayn sighs.

"Come on." Liam says as Zayn walks away from him.

As Zayn gets down the aisle, a creepy looking man with black hair and gray eyes looks at him.

"Hey, hot stuff." The guy tells him.

Zayn ignores him and moves to another aisle.

"Come on, Zayn! I am really worried about the cat." Liam says. "You know, the Patagonia Felis Concolor, named Murray?"

"Oh! They have *NSYNC's first album!" Zayn says as he ignores Liam. "I haven't been to this music store in forever, so to find this CD today, is very cool."

"Za-"

Zayn cuts him off by singing *NSYNC's _Tearin' Up My Heart_ in the middle of the aisle.

 _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_  
_But when we are apart, I feel it too_  
_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_With or without you_

"Za-" Liam tries again, but he fails, again.

 _Baby I don't understand_  
_Just why we can't be lovers_  
_Things are getting out of hand_  
_Trying too much, but baby we can't win_

 _Let it go_  
_If you want me girl, let me know...._

 _'Wow, he has a very good voice! I wonder if he can dance?'_ Liam thinks to himself a couple minutes later as Zayn continues to sing his heart out.

Zayn winks at him.

_'Wait, what....?'_

"I asked if you would like an encore since you're still staring at me like I'm a piece of cake." Zayn says.

Liam only turns away from him.

"Is there a later flight?" Zayn asks as he grabs another CD from the shelf.

"No? No." Liam says. "There aren't any other flights."

"Not even a flight out of here at about.... 7 PM tonight?" Zayn asks.

"Nope. This ticket was bought and paid for, and your flight is literally in an hour."

"That's too bad. There was something else that I needed to do." Zayn says moving to another aisle.

"Oh, come on. We had a deal." Liam says, pleading with Zayn.

Zayn looks at him.

"Ooh, you are so adorable when you beg." Zayn says as he smiles at Liam.

"You said that you would go straight to the airport." Liam tells him.

"And I will, Brown Eyes. Don't worry about it." He says turning away from Liam.

"Hot stuff, why are you ignoring me?" The creepy stranger asks Zayn.

"I just gotta make a little detour." Zayn says to Liam as he rolls his eyes at the green-eyed man and walks away form him again. "I gotta go to uh...."

"Where?" Liam asks.

"To uh, 335 East 111th Street." Zayn says rapidly.

"335 East 111th Street?" Liam asks, highly alarmed. "335 Eas- That is- What is in Harlem?"

"I gotta pick up a gun." Zayn says nonchalantly as he browses through a stack of vinyls.

"A gun?"

"Relax, Brown Eyes. It's nothing special. It's like a Saturday Night Special." Zayn says.

"Nothing special?! Are you crazy?!"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because when you get your hands on it, it will no longer be a Saturday Night gun at all!" Liam exclaims.

"Are you worried that I might shoot someone or accidentally shoot my dick off?"

Liam blushes at the last part of Zayn's comment.

"I uh-"

"You worry too much, Brown Eyes."

"No way! You are not, and I repeat **_NOT_** , getting a gun. No way! No can do. Sorry." Liam says, worried about Zayn's well-being.

"Brown eyes, it'll probably take us 45 minutes, an hour max to get to Harlem, ten minutes to get to the apartment, five minutes to make the transaction-"

"Hot stuff, I am getting really lonely here." The creepy, Gray-Eyed man says to Zayn.

"And you will have plenty of time to get me a flight out of here to California by 7 tonight." Zayn tells Liam as he gives the man a dirty look as they pass a security guard.

Liam sighs.

"After that, you will never have to see me again." Zayn finishes. "Well, maybe in your dreams. I am pretty sure of it."

Liam blushes.

"I think you mean nightmares!" Liam says, thankful that Zayn isn't looking at him. "Nightmares would be the word that you are looking for, Mr. Malik."

"Zayn."

"Zayn." Liam repeats.

"Nah, Mr. Malik."

"Mr. Malik." Liam repeats.

"Nah, Zayn."

"Mr. Malyn." Liam says confused.

"You, Brown Eyes, are very funny." Zayn laughs. "That is really endearing!"

"Come on, Zayn. You have been out of jail for 20 minutes." Liam starts. "Now, I believe that you should...."

Zayn moves down the aisle as Liam is talking to him, admiring a Bob Marley CD.

"So, how about now?" The creep from earlier asks as he pops up next to Zayn.

Zayn, annoyed at this point, grabs a _'I_ ♥  _Music'_ beanie off the rack, which is next to the shelf, that is almost barren with CD's.

"Help me put here, Gray Eyes. I gotta ditch this man." Zayn says as he slips the beanie in the annoying guy's coat pocket. "Meet me out front."

The guy smiles.

"I didn't peg you as a guy who would listen to Bob Marley." Zayn says as he reverts his attention to Liam.

Liam shrugs.

As the man walks out the doors, the sensors go off.

"I GOT YOU!" The security guard says as he grabs the guy by the arm.

"I didn't take nothin'." The guy says.

"Oh yeah? The how do you explain the beanie that is sticking out of your coat pocket?"

"That wasn't me! Honest!" The guy pleads with the guard.

"Let's get out of here." Zayn says as he puts the vinyls and CDs in his shopping bag as Liam is still eyeing the Bob Marley CD. "There isn't anything here that I want."

"I will come back for you." Liam tells the CD as he puts the Bob Marley CD back in it's place and follows Zayn.

"Good work, officer." Zayn tells the guard as Zayn leaves the record store. "Lock him up and throw away they key."

The guy gives Zayn a dirty look, and Zayn smiles cheekily at him.

"Thank you, sir." The guard tells Zayn as Zayn skips from the establishment.

"Sir, I swear I didn't do it." The guy tells him.

"Tell it to the judge, cause you goin' downtown." The guard tells him.

**♂**

"Brown Eyes? I've been thinking." Zayn says. "I don't want any more trouble in my life. I want to get on that plane and live a bitchin' cool life in sunny California. Start all over again with a hot man by my side."

Liam hums as he gets in the driver's side of the car.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think that you are doing the right thing. For you that is." Liam responds.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Liam responds.

"Well, thanks for everything, Brown eyes." Zayn says bashfully. "Murray, take good care of yourself. I'm gonna miss you."

The cat simply hangs his head as Zayn walks away.

"Wait! I am supposed to drive you." Liam says.

"No, you've done enough." Zayn says, secretly hoping that Liam would follow him.

"But-" Liam gets out of the car. "I have to make sure that you will be on the plane."

Zayn turns around as stares at Liam.

"Come on. Get in." Liam says.

"Hmm, that depends. Can I drive?" Zayn asks as he sways from side to side.

"No." Liam says. "Absolutely not."

Zayn turns around and starts walking away from Liam.

"Alright." Liam says.

Zayns turns back around and starts walking back towards Liam.

"Maybe."

Zayn turns around and starts walking away from Liam, again.

"Alright." Liam begrudgingly relents as he steps away from the driver's side of the car.

 _'Yes!'_ Zayn says to himself as he skips towards Liam, smiling like an idiot.

"No tricks!" Liam says in a serious tone.

"No tricks, I promise." Zayn says as he makes his way over to the driver's seat.

"Promise?" Liam asks as Zayn skips past him.

"I promise." Zayn smirks.

As both men make their way into their seats, Liam buckles up.

"Hey, Leeyum." Zayn says as he passes Liam his shopping bag, looking at Liam. "Guess what?"

"What?" Liam asks as he looks at Zayn.

"TRICKS!!!!" Zayn says with a huge smile on his face.

"I kn-"

Zayn turns away from him and reverses, backing up into a car that was parked correctly in it's parking spot.

"Sorry car!" Zayn says as he pulls out of his _"parking space"_ as Liam is looking at the damaged car.

Zayn rapidly drives out of the parking lot as Liam is holding on to the seat belt for dear life.

Harry and Louis, who witnesses the whole ordeal, are sitting in the car.

As Harry turns the car on, he puts the car in reverse and backs up into a car, and they hear the bumper fall off the hit car that Harry backed up into.

"They're getting away." Louis says as he continues to lick his ice cream.

It takes a moment to get the car starting again, but eventually, the car starts back up and he pulls put of the parking space, gearing up to chase Zayn and Liam.


	8. Can't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Reckless Cruise, Starring Zayn And A Shaken Up Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This Is Late And All. It's Been Super Crazy These Past Several Weeks. I Hope Y'all Are Doing Well.

As Zayn is happily driving down the street, he unbuttons his blazer only for Liam to find out that he has stolen some CDs from the music store.

"Oh my God! You robbed that store!" Liam exclaims. "And where are we going?!"

"Bitch, please! I didn't steal anything. I didn't rob a bank or a store, sticking up the cashier, demanding that they give me their money." Zayn says as he removes his eyes from the road. "All I did was boosted a few CDs, nothing special there because there's a bit of a difference."

Liam looks at him in disbelief.

"Alright. I didn't want to do this," Liam says as Zayn is too busy taking the plastic of the CD with both of his hands, neglecting to look at the road. He puts his hand on Zayn's shoulder, looking sternly at Zayn. "Citizen's arrest."

Zayn looks up from his lap and turns to look at Liam.

"Ha!" Zayn chuckles. " _Citizen's arrest?_ That is too cute, Brown Eyes."

Liam's insides melt at Zayn's comment.

 _"Citizen's arrest."_ Zayn chuckles as his attention reverts to the CD in his lap.

 _'What is happening?'_ Liam asks himself as he removes his hand from Zayn's shoulder.

"Here we go!" Zayn says as the plastic comes off of the CD jacket. He takes the disc out of the case and pops the CD in the player.

"OH MY GOD!" Liam exclaims as Zayn in coming up on a train track with it's arms lowering.

"We'll make it!" Zayn reassures him with a huge smile on his face.

"I do not want to die! I will accept anything else where I will not die!"

The tiger growls from the back of the car.

Suddenly, the train is going through the intersection and Zayn plows through the arms. He takes a sharp turn and starts driving next to the train.

"DETOUR!" Zayn shouts happily as he is looking at Liam.

Liam's eyes are wide open in shock.

"Freight train! Freight train!" He yells at Zayn as he is pointing at the train.

Zayn pays him no mind as he continues to drive next to the train, singing Mariah Carey's song _It's Like That_.

 _'God, he has such a nice voice. I wonder if he would sing We Belong Together.'_ Liam wonders, momentarily forgetting to panic. He starts picturing Zayn leaving his significant other at the alter, running away from everyone as he and Zayn run hand in hand to Liam’s car. He might want that wedding with Zayn at this point, just to hear him sing everyday.

"Get away from this train, you loon!" The conductor yells from his window.

Zayn simply ignores him as he sings the next part of the song loudly.

 _♪'Cause it's my night_  
_No stress, no fights,_  
_I'm leavin' it all behind_  
_No tears, no time to cry_  
_Just making the most of life♪_

Liam's inside are still melting as Zayn continues to drive recklessly next to the freight train.

**♂**

Elsewhere, Harry and Louis have finally reached the broken arms with the train still going through the intersection.

"Damn It!" Louis yells as half is body is sticking out of the window, while Harry puts the car in reverse.

"Shit!" Harry yells driving down the street. He has to find another way to catch up to Zayn and Liam.

**♂**

_"Just making the most of life!"_ Zayn sings out loud, flooring the car as Liam is screaming his head off.

"Zayn, stop this!"

Zayn then cuts in front of the train and drives over the track, with the train narrowly missing them.

"AHH!" Liam yells.

Unfortunately for them, when Zayn cut the train, he drove unto a busy street, almost causing a big accident, a policeman on his motorcycle is right there witnessing everything.

"Gotcha." The policeman says to himself as he witnesses Zayn hitting a street sign that gets caught in the bumper.

The policeman blares his sirens and starts chasing down Zayn and Liam as Zayn is singing happily to himself.

 _♪It's like da da da da, I like that y'all  
(That y'all)  
This is my night  
Let's go now  
(What)  
Let's go now  
(What)  
Here we go now  
(What)  
Here we go now  
(What)_ _♪_

Liam screams as Zayn makes another sharp turn into a residential neighborhood with the street sign caught on the bumper of the car falling off.

"This is the police. Pull over." The policeman says.

Zayn then comes to a stop at the end of the street the same time the songs finishes.

He turns off the car and turns to look at Liam.

"Now look what you've done." Zayn deadpans to him with an annoyed look. "Goddamn it, Brown Eyes!"

Liam simply looks at him as he unbuckled his seat belt.

He ~~steps~~ falls out of the vehicle.

Zayn actually looks worried for Liam as Liam has to support himself by leaning on the vehicle.

"Alright, get out of the car and put your hands up, immediately!" The policeman says as he points the gun at Zayn.

"Oh officer! Thank God you found us! See, my husband is having a heart attack and I was taking him to the hospital, but he was trying to be in control and everything went haywire. I still want to take him to the hospital, so is this the way?" Zayn asks the officer as he points forward.

The officer looks to where Zayn was pointing at. Zayn is currently pointing to the dead end sign that is standing in front of the concrete wall.

The officer looks at the wall, sporting a _'You've got to be kidding me look.'_

Zayn smirks at the officer's expression.

"Let me see your license and registration." The officer says as he keeps the gun in Zayn's face.

"See, I don't have a license officer." Zayn says as he puts his left arm on the open window of the convertible.

"Right." The officer says, not believing a word out of Zayn's mouth.

"I was only driving because it was an emergency." Zayn says as he puts his finger on the opening of the barrel on the gun. "I just- look at him!" Zayn finishes desperately.

The officer turns to look at Liam, who's now crawling on his knees, using the front of the car as his support system.

The officer then points the gun in Liam's face.

Then back at Zayn, who couldn't be bothered by anything at this point.

Then back at Liam.

Liam takes a step, reaching out to the officer.

The officer shakes as Liam uses the officer's jacket to stand up and face him.

"Help me." Liam croaks.

Zayn snickers to himself as the tiger purrs.


	9. Mr. Bendover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital Escapade, Starring Liam Payne!

"Is he in good hands?!" Zayn asks the nurses and doctors as Liam is currently on the gurney getting rushed into an exam room. "I- Please help him! He's so young! I can’t live without my sexy Brown Eyes."

"Who are you to him?" A middle-aged nurse asks him as Liam is flailing around on the gurney.

"His husband!" Zayn says.

"You poor thing!" She exclaims. "Well, we're going to need some information. What is his name?"

"Liam." Zayn supplies as he is holding Liam's head down on the gurney.

"Ok, Tony." The nurse says, writing down this false information.

"You'll be safe, Li-bear." Zayn says.

"Last name?"

"Bendover." Zayn finishes, trying not to laugh out loud at the terrible name he supplied.

"Bendover." The nurse says writing this down on her clipboard.

Liam is trying to sit up, however Zayn pushes him back down.

"Mr. Bendover, did you notice anything strange about your husband? Any questionable actions or erratic behavior?"

"He hasn't been exactly generous in bed, if you know what I mean, hot stuff." Zayn tells the nurse, who in turn blushes. "He's always cranky, forgetting thing, repeating things, always out of breath when he's done pleasuring himself without little ol' me at-"

Liam grabs Zayn by the neck of his shirt, pissed off at the lame excuse Zayn gave the nurse.

He's growling, narrowing his eyes at Zayn, trying to choke the living daylights out of this wild man.

"Help!" Zayn yells as he feels as though his neck is about to break by the violent motion that is happening to him. "Can't you give him something? I can't live life without him."

The nurse takes out a needle and a syringe.

"You'll be alright, my sexy Brown Eyes!" Zayn says, feigning his worrisome over Liam.

The nurse injects Liam with the drug that effectively knocks him out as he is still flailing around like a mad man on the gurney.

"We'll take good care of your husband, sir."

"Thank you." Zayn says as they wheel Liam into the exam room.

**♂**

Liam violently turns in the hospital bed with his eyes shut tight. Suddenly, he abruptly wakes up from his slumber.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Bendover?" A perky nurse asks him.

"Could you please get out of my face? You are too close and too loud." Liam groggily tells the nurse with hospital drugs running through his body.

"Sorry." The nurse says taking a step back. You're just so.....you're handsome."

"Thanks." Liam says. "Where is my wallet? My clothes?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." She says waving him off. "Your sexy husband took everything home. He said that he will be back with your pajamas and an extra change of clothing."

"What?!" Liam exclaims.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mr. Bendover. He has impeccable taste in clothing. If you two weren't married, I would've snatched him up because he's charming, funny and quite the looker if you ask me. He also had a nice car."

"Hus- What- Oh my- He took the car?!" Liam exclaims, not realizing that he hasn't corrected her about not being married to Zayn.

"Yes! Oh it's a nice car. You two have exquisite taste. He took me and a few of us on a joy ride while you were out cold." She says happily.

"Oh no, no, no. Hell no!" Liam panics as he is shaking his head in horror.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." She says as is writing something on his chart.

"But Zayn- Oh my God. He has the cat! The cat is-"

"That beautiful cat." She exclaims dreamily.

"HARLEM! I have to get out of here!" Liam exclaims as he is tries to get out of the bed.

"Mr. Bendover, you really have to stay over night for observation." She advises as he falls out of bed. "Besides, we have to run more tests."

Liam stands up on his two feet with the help of the nurse.

"My name is not Mr. Bendover. I am perfectly, perfectly, fine. I am a lawyer. A lawyer!" He says as he is walking towards the door. "I am going to Harlem!"

He tries to open the door, but he can't open it.

"Come on! Open up!" Liam says as he is fighting with the door, literally hanging from the handle. "What is wrong with this door?"

"Mr. Bendover, you just push the door." The nurse tells him as he is pulling on the bar. "You just have to push. See?"

She pushes the door, and it springs open.

"Whoops." He exclaims as the workers and the patients see him hanging from the door handle.

He falls down once he lets go of the handle, promptly bending over.

The nurses all fawn over his ass as his underwear slips a bit, revealing his naked ass cheeks.

"Sorry about that." He tells the patrons as he runs towards the entrance of the hospital.

**♂**

After a good five or so minutes running through the hospital like an idiot on his bare feet, Liam has finally exited the hospital and is standing at the double doors.

"Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!" Liam exclaims wildly, failing to realize that he is literally standing in front of a taxi. "Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!"

The baffled taxi driver simply looks up from his newspaper as Liam is frantically hailing for a taxi.

"Tax-" Liam looks straight in front of him, finally spotting the taxi after three whole minutes.

"This is a taxi zone, sir." The cab driver tells him.

Liam looks down and as it turns out, he is indeed standing at the taxi zone.

The taxi driver shakes his head in confusion and in sympathy.

Liam enters the taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asks him.

"335 East 111th Street!" Liam says. "Step on it!"

"Sure thing." The cab driver says nonchalantly as he turns starts the car.

Liam sighs heavily due to the fact that he has been poked and prodded by so many doctors.

"You know," The cab driver says as he pulls away from the curb. "I'm not supposed to pick up anybody without their clothes on."

Liam simply does a complete 360 in his hospital gown from the back seat, while sporting a white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers underneath.

"And it's a damn good policy." The cab driver says as Liam sits still in the back.

Liam sighs as he starts hitting the seats in anger, arms filled with unnecessary drugs flowing though his veins.


	10. Harlem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's Trip Down In Harlem

"It's 9 mm, semi-automatic," A crazed guy says as he picks up the gun from a suitcase that’s currently on the table. "-only 33 moving parts....for easy stripping and cleaning."

"Hmmm." Zayn hums as he plays with a stuffed animal that was in the shabby apartment.

"What it's good for? For easy stripping and cleaning." The guy says as he examines the gun.

Zayn starts giving the stuffed animal Eskimo kisses.

"This lovely little gun has twenty-seven ounces,” He says picking up another gun. “-fits in your pocketbook, light and deadly.... a favorite with the ladies."

"Very nice." Zayn says cuddling the stuffed animal.

"The ever-popular _.44 Magnum_ with a slick chrome finish." He tells Zayn. “It’s very effective, but common.”

Zayn nods, indicating that he’s listening.

“And for your more serious self-defense,you got your AK-47 Soviet assault rifle. Or-the AUGSA, 45 mm. Really the cutting edge of automatic firepower.”

“Now you're talking.” Zayn says as he puts the stuffed animal down and picks up the gun.

The guys starts to fret as Zayn starts aiming the gun all over the rundown apartment.

“I got assault knives, 10-inch blades, car stereos, compact disc players, watches, video cameras.” The guy says frantically, moving erratically around the room as Zayn is now carefully checking the gun. “I got bootleg tapes. I got suits, shoes, designer jeans....”

Zayn tunes him out.

**♂**

“Oh, you're getting married, are you?” The driver asks Liam.

“Yup.” Liam says proudly.

“You? Nah.” The driver says shaking his head.

“Huh?” A confused Liam asks.

“You, _marry_ Amelia Andrews?” The driver asks. “I can't see it, you're not her type. “I think you can do better than her.”

“You…..you know Amelia?” A confused Liam asks the driver.

“Sure, Amelia from Scarsdale.” The driver confirms. “I had her in the cab once.”

“Well, just because you happened to have given her a ride once, does not mean you know her type.” A defensive Liam says.

“I didn't say I gave her a ride.” The driver says. “I said I had her in the cab. Listening comprehension skills, man.”

A confused Liam sits in silence as the cab driver stops.

“Well, here we are. Harlem.” The driver says as he stops at a rundown neighborhood in Harlem. “That'll be $6.50.”

“I do not have any money.” Liam tells him regretfully after realizing that he’s only in his underwear, a shirt and a hospital gown.

“Forget it.” The driver says waving an apologetic Liam off. “Any friend of Amelia's-”

Liam steps out of the cab and warily starts walking.

“You will be ok.” He says to himself as he’s walking once the driver has taken off. “Do not be scared. You will be fine.”

The further he gets down the street, he sees a gang of people destroying the convertible that was in his possession.

“Hey!” Liam yells as he starts running towards the vehicle on his bare feet. “Hey, get away from there! Come on, get away!”

The gang of hooligans continue to vandalize the car as they laugh and joke among themselves.

“No, no. No, get off, get away, go away.” He says trying to shoo away the four guys vandalizing the car. “This is my stuff, this is my car.” He tells them. “Put that down.” He says as one of takes some of the items from the trunk. “What is wrong with you?” He asks as he grabs the tuxedo from one of the guys.

“Reverse strip tease!” A guy yells out as Liam takes the pants and starts to put it on.

“What-” Liam says as he fastens the button on his pants, chasing one of the men who grabbed a tire iron from the trunk.

The guys laughs at Liam.

“Come on.” Liam says.

The guy starts manipulating the iron against the tire to get the hubcaps.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asks the guy. “Don't do that!”

He ignores Liam and continues to rip-off the hubcaps.

“Don't do that.” Liam tells another guy who spray paints the black car with red paint spelling redrum.

Liam looks in the car.

“Oh, my God!” Liam exclaims. There was a Patagonian Felis in here! A Patagonian Felis was in this cage. Murray?” Liam calls out turning away from the car as the four men continue to vandalize the car. “Murray. Come here, boy. Here, kitty, kitty. Goddamn it to hell! I'm marrying Amelia Andrews.”

Liam turns back and sees another man taking the windshield wiper off the car.

He jumps on the hood of the car.

“Come on, cut that out!” Liam says. “Leave it, leave it!”

The phone rings.

“Hello?” The head hooligan answered as he picked up the phone.

“Come on!” Liam exclaims.

“No, this is not Lima. Liam?” The guy responds. “You Liam?

“Yeah.” An irritated Liam answers the guy.

“Telephone.” The guys says, holding the phone out to Liam.

Liam grabs the phone from him, giving the man a dirty look.

“Hello?” A nervous Liam greets.

“Liam?” Tori greets.

“Yes, sir?”

“How's it going, son?”

“Oh, Mr. Andrews.” Liam exclaims with nervousness in his voice. “Sir, actually, there us- there has been a wrinkle or two at this end.” He says as he stands on the hood of the car.

“You did take care of that charitable errand we discussed, didn't you?” Tori asks Liam.

“Actually, sir, the charitable errand missed the flight.” Liam answers, annoyed with this current situation. “Traffic.” He says, partially lying to his boss as he hopes over the windshield into the car.

“That's not what I want to hear, Liam.” Tori answers sternly.

“Don not worry about that. I am going to have him on the next one. Guaranteed. No problem.” Liam reassured his boss. “Stop that.” He tells one of the guys who’s toying with the side view mirror on the left side of the car.

“I see.”

“Sir, how dangerous is this person?” Liam asks.

“Liam, my boy, I’ll just say that his bark is much worse than his bite.” Tori supplies nonchalantly.

“Well, what does he bite, sir? It is important that I know that.” Liam says helplessly as the hooligans have now taken the hood off the car.

“I think we'd all be a lot happier - on this most joyous of weekends - if Zayn Malik were far, far away.” Tori responded.

“I could not agree with that more, sir.” Liam says in agreement as the hood is being hauled away. “He will be on the next bus. Guaranteed. No problem.” He says as someone else is now spraying on the car, in orange paint.

“I hope so, my boy. I am counting on you.” Tori says. “Here's Amelia.”

“Liam? Where are you, sweetie?” She asks with fake sweetness in her voice. “We've already finished the first course.”

“I'm in Scarsdale. “ Liam lied as he was taking in his surroundings.

“Yeah, check this out.” Some guy says as he takes a pipe and swings at the head lights, breaking them.

“Why don't you just go....Go ahead and order without me.” Liam tells her, wincing at the broken head lights.

“Did you get my ring yet? I hope it’s a pretty ring, Liam.” She tells him.

“Damn it, I have not gotten to that yet.” He says regretfully, looking at his watch. “I am running a little behind schedule here.”

“You will be at the co-op interview, won't you?” Amelia asks Liam. “Because hell or high water, I need you to be there, regardless of what my dad wants you to do for him.”

“Oh, absolutely, sure, of course. I will meet you there, okay?”

“Hey, white boy, give me a dollar?” An older white man asks Liam.

Liam looks at him quizzically.

“Liam, exactly what part of Scarsdale are you in? That place doesn't seem like…us at all.” Amelia says condescendingly.

“Honey, I have really got to go. Kiss, kiss. Bye-bye, okay?” He says, hanging up the phone.

He takes a deep breath.

**♂**

“Darling, where is he?” Her mother asks her.

“Scarsdale.” Amelia says, shrugging at her mother. “He better not be cheating on me.”

 _‘Morgan, where did you go wrong?’_ Amelia’s mother asks herself.

“Come on, get back here. Bring that back!” Liam yells at the guys who ran off with the hood of the car.

“Shut up, White Boy.” One of the guys yell at him.

“Oh, God.” Liam sighs to himself as he puts on what’s left of the tux.

**♂**

Liam rushes into the apartment building and runs towards the elevator.

“Great.” Liam says as the elevator has a sign that reads _‘Out of Order.’_

He walks to the staircase and starts running up the stares.

“Got to get to Zayn. I gotta get to Zayn, ASAP!” Liam says as he’s running up the staircase. “Once I get to Zayn, we will-”

Liam accidentally trips over a guy on the stairs.

“Sorry about that, sir. I hope you are all right.” Liam says as he continues to run up the stairs.

“You go ahead and piss on me, you bastard.” The guy shouts at Liam who’s still running up the staircase.

Liam doesn’t hear him at all.

“We got a problem.” The guy says, sitting up as he pulls a walkie-talkie out of his large coat. “The gunrunner's in Number 6. Let's move.”

Several officers start to storm the staircase.

“Hey, you got these in pink?” Liam hears Zayn ask through the thin door.

“Hold on.” The guy says. “Pink, let me check.”

“All right, where is Murray?” An angry Liam asks Zayn after he kicked down the door.

Zayn turn around.

“Hi, Brown Eyes.” Zayn waves as he takes off the shades he was wearing, nearly shocked at Liam’s presence.

The crazed guy turns and points a gun at Liam.

Liam puts his hands up.

“Hold it, he's with me.” Zayn tells the crazed guy.

“You set me up, punk!” The guy tells Zayn as he aims his gun in Zayn’s face.

“Get real.” Zayn says as he’s rolling his eyes, turning the guy’s gun away from him.

“The guy starts shooting his gun, Liam gets down on the ground as Zayn continues to stand up on his own two feet.

“Now, I want you stay there! Both of you!” The guy says, grabbing Liam’s wallet from Zayn’s hand. “Nobody breathe.” He says pulling out Liam’s credit card.

Zayn rolls his eyes as Liam is face-down on the ground, while the crazed man grabs his phone.

“The name is Liam Paid.” The guys says into the phone.

“Payne.” Zayn corrects.

“Payne. P-A-Y-N-E. Expiration date, 6/19.”

“You do not have to call that in.” Liam say to the guy as he lifts his head. “It is a gold card, stupid.”

The guy drops his phone and starts shooting up the place, again.

“Easy, Chuckles.” Zayn says.

The guy grabs a rifle and he starts shooting up the place rapidly.

Liam stands up once all the bullets have been shot, and manages to grab Zayn’s hand as one of the walls falls.

“Just tell me, I will not be upset. I really just want to know. Are you the anti-Christ?” Liam asks Zayn as he snatches his card and his wallet back from the crazed guy while Zayn grabs a gun. “You can tell me, really. I swear, I will not be mad.”

Zayn simply stares at Liam.

“You are, right?” Liam asks as Zayn is still looking at him with a disinterested look on his face.

“Move.” An unimpressed Zayn says as he grabs Liam’s hand and walk out the apartment.

Liam almost gasps at the hand-to-hand contact.

 _‘God, this feels……right. Holding his hand feels right.’_ Liam thinks to himself.

“Charlie, they're upstairs.” The guy on the stairs informs the agents.

“Uh-oh.” Zayn panics letting go of Liam’s hand.

Liam feels his heart die when Zayn lets go of his hand.

“Okay, Murph, I'm right behind you.” One of the agents say as Liam sees the agents running up the stairs.

Zayn looks around the floor until he spots a door.

“This way.” He says, grabbing Liam’s hand again, running up a flight of stairs, which leads them to a door that has access to the roof.                                                                    

 _‘It’s about time! That was rude, just letting my hand go like that. I like this.’_ Liam thinks to himself. _‘Wait a minute. Did I just use it’s instead of it is?’_

“Mile and a half, mile and a half. Just take him to the airport.” Liam says to himself as he puts his back to the closed door.

Zayn aims the gun straight in front of him, ready to shoot.

“Just a mile and a half. What did you do with Murray?” He asks as they are on the roof.

“He had to go. I let him out.” Zayn says as he moves around the roof a bit.

“No, you did not.” Liam argues.

“Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” Zayn says as the agents start to shoot from the other side of the door.

“WHOA!” Liam yells as the bullets completely miss his head.

“Jump!” Zayn says.

Liam is in shock as Zayn jumps from one rooftop to another.

“Brown Eyes!”

Liam runs to the edge of the edge of the building and he examines the distance between the two buildings.

“Oh.” He says with total nervousness.

“Come on.” Zayn yells from the other rooftop.

“Are you insane?!” Liam asks him.

“I did it, you can do it.” Zayn tells him, aiming the gun at Liam. “Jump! It’s not even a huge open space, alright? The distance from that roof to this roof is about 2 or 3 feet apart, so you can jump without any problem.”

“You are a criminal! I am just a simple tax attorney.” Liam says. “I will be all right here. Besides, I am sure somebody called the cops.”

“They are the cops.” Zayn says, now impatient with the prim and proper man as more bullets are fired from the other side of the door.

“Maybe if I just explain the situation to them, then-” Liam tries to explain as he looks at the hole-ridden door.

“Explain what, Payne? That we were buying four stolen semi-automatic weapons on your gold card?” Zayn asks smugly.

 _‘Dammit!’_ Liam thinks to himself as the door is now blown from its hinges.

“Liam!” Zayn bellows.

“Okay!” Liam says.

He jumps from one rooftop to the one Zayn is on.

Liam starts laughing.

He’s gotten a thrill from the jump.

They continue to hop from one rooftop to another for a quick fifteen seconds.

Liam is having the time of his life living on the dangerous side of the law.

“I got the other kid, but I missed the other two.” An agent yells angrily.

Zayn hysterically laughs at them as he and Liam can now gain access to an apartment complex through a door on another rooftop.


	11. Framing Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Somewhat Finds Out A Little Zayn's History, And He Reluctantly Chooses A Side.

“They will put us in separate cells, will they?” Liam off-handedly asks as they are on a dimly lit floor in an apartment building.

Zayn lights his lighter and lifts the lighter to the fire sprinkler.

“I mean, we will not be rooming together?”

“Relax, Counselor.” Zayn says rolling his eyes. “Nobody's going to prison.”

“All right, let's see here.” Liam says pulling his planner out. “Lunch, that's off.” He says crossing it off of his agenda. “Gotta find Murray, that's number one.”

“Wow, you print everything?” Zayn asks, looking at Liam’s little book. “Hey, you never go below the line. I'm very impressed.” He honestly tells Liam.

“Well that is good.” Liam says sarcastically, looking at Zayn as Zayn is trying to fix his own wild mane. “Because impressing you is what I live for.”

“You should.” Zayn says playing with his mane. “It doesn’t take that much for a handsome man like you to impress me at all.”

Liam’s insides melt.

“All right.” He says, brushing off Zayn’s comment. “Tux, got that-” He says looking down at his body. “Well, sort of.” He says crossing off Tux on his agenda. “Okay, gotta go to Cartier, pick up the ring. Ring.”

“A ring, huh?” Zayn asks, genuinely curious at the statement.

“Yeah, wedding ring.” Liam specifies. “I'm getting married tomorrow.” He says proudly. _‘There I go again. I said I’m instead of I am.’_

“Oh, that’s great! So, what's her name?” Zayn asks.

“Amelia.” He answers Zayn absently.

“Ah, Amelia. That's a nice name.” Zayn tells him as he’s looking at the fire sprinkler, wondering why it hasn’t gone off yet. “I'd like to meet her soon, my sexy little Brown Eyes.”

“Well, I hate to break this to you, Zayn, but you two really...don't have much in common, you see, she being a mere human person, while you are a crazy force of nature.”

As Zayn was about to make a remark, the fire sprinkler finally goes off.

“Oh, God!” Liam yells as he closes his little book.

The whole floor is in chaos as everyone is running from their apartments.

“Let’s go.” Zayn says as they blend in with the crowd, grabbing Liam’s hand.

Liam’s insides melt again.

 _'This guy will be the death of me.'_ Liam thinks to himself.

**♂**

As soon as everyone is outside, Zayn and Liam stay behind at the stoop as fire trucks are barreling down the street.

Zayn looks at the chaotic street and decides to look over the fence.

He sees Harry and Louis out on the street looking around, standing by the convertible.

“Two guys are following me out there.” Zayn says as he stops looking over the fence. “I think they're crazy.”

“They must be.” Liam agrees.

“Yeah.” Zayn tells Liam looking around. “You know, in high school, we used to hang out in these things all the time. Sneaking cigarettes, talking about boys, making big plans.” He says with his voice filled with nostalgia as he stands next to Liam, who’s siting at the bottom step rocking from side to side feeling uncomfortable.

“Is that when you started murdering people or what?” Liam asks sarcastically.

“Hey, maybe I'm a thief who steals little things on occasion, and I’ll admit that. But murdering someone? I _never_ killed anybody! Never!” Zayn snaps with his voice full of resentment.

“All right, all right.” Liam says, not wanting to get on Zayn’s bad side.

They sit in silence.

“I was framed, Liam.” Zayn confesses a few minutes later.

“What?” A shocked Liam asks. He was expecting virtually anything else, but being framed? That took the cake.

“So six years ago, I was going out with this guy named Niall Horan for nearly three years.” Zayn sighs as he sits down next to Liam on the step of the apartment building. “He was a small-time business owner, selling books as he was a _“bookmaker type”_ after leaving the police force at the beginning of a case. One day, Niall finds some evidence in the book store that was apparently never meant to be found, which was also the case that he left. He found out about this big white-collar guy who's into a lot of stuff that Niall never told me about. Niall said that if anything happened to him while looking into this case, that I should finish the job by turning the bad guy in, but I never knew his name. That pissed me off because I wanted the case to be over and done with and Niall and I could get married and live happily ever after. One day, six months into the case, Niall got **_all_** the goods on this guy, though. He got everything that would’ve sealed this guy’s fate. Photos, tapes, financial records, stuff like that. Then, Niall puts it all in a safety deposit box and he gives me the key, see?” He tells Liam, showing him the key on his hoop earring.

Liam nods.

“So, one day, he decides to blackmail the dude by himself, which I begged him not to, but Niall didn’t listen. He didn’t listen.” Zayn says shaking his head in sadness, trying not to cry, but miserably failing. “Then one day, Niall blackmailed the bad guy, and the guy doesn't bend at all. That dude hired some creep named Tom, and his goon Benny to kill Niall. It wasn’t that long after that Tom and his goon stuffed Niall’s body in the trunk of my car and I never knew that it was there. That night, a large dog ran across the street and I accidentally run a red light, so the cops stop me and they find Niall in a lot of pieces in the back of my car. Judge called it _''a crime of passion.''_ Zayn says as he rolls his eyes.

Liam has this strong urge to hold Zayn in his arms as he’s listening to Zayn’s story.

“I really loved Niall, but I could never kill him.” Zayn says seriously, trying to keep his voice at an even tone. “NEVER!”

“These things happen.” Liam says sympathetically, shrugging at the tan man.

“Yeah, but there’s a huge piece of the puzzle that I never found out. Niall never told me the name of the bank or the box number that this key goes to. But luckily for me, I can still get it.”

“How?”

“Tom got it out of him before he finished him off. So I figured that If I got the key, then Tom's got the box number, so we gotta get Tom. What do you say? You help me, Liam? Please?” Zayn pleads.

“Help you what?” A confused Liam asks.

“Clear my name.” A determined Zayn says.

“Clear your name? That's what this is all about? Clearing your name?” A shocked Liam asks him.

“Yeah.” Zayn says nodding his head.

“Why don't you just go steal one?”

“That’s just what I need, Liam. An identity theft charge on a record that I shouldn’t even have.” Zayn deadpans.

Liam feels bad for his remark towards Zayn.

“Come on, Liam, just help me out, and I'll be on the next flight out of here.” Zayn says as he sits down next to Liam. “I swear to God, Payne. Don't send me to California a murderer. Please!”

“Well, I'm....” Liam starts, failing to realize that he said _“I’m”_ instead of _“I am”._

“Fine. Send me to California as a murder, but please help me. I have to do this for Niall. I just have to do this for him!” Zayn pleads. “I spent nearly three years with Niall, just to be locked up for a crime I never committed for another three years. Please!”

Liam sees the tears in Zayn’s eyes.

“Please.”

Liam relents.

“This guy, Tom, he really…..it sounds like he’s major trouble.”

“Yeah, but we can handle him, you and me.” Zayn says determinedly as he stands up, blinking his eyes rapidly to get rid of his tears, noticing that Liam is slowly losing his prim and proper ways. “You know why? 'Cause we're a team, Liam. A lean, mean, fighting machine of a team. Come on, somewhere deep down inside of there. I see a fighter in you. Admit it.”

“Well, you know, I fence. I started fencing when I was in prep school. My father never approved, though. He didn't think it was very manly. I ended up taking boxing afterwards.” Liam humbly states as he hangs his head, smiling at the memory.

“Fence, huh? And boxing? I knew you had it in you.” An impressed Zayn says as he starts to feel Liam’s arms.

“Yeah, I won the State inter-collegiate. But, my father never came to see me at all.” Liam says. “That is until I started with boxing.”

“Yeah, why would your father want to watch you turn over stolen goods from someone like me?” Zayn asks. “You probably found a good woman in Amelia.”

Liam simply stares at Zayn with a confused look.

 _‘Did I?’_ Liam wonders to himself thinking back to everyone’s opinion on Amelia. _‘Is Amelia a good woman? I mean, everyone has something bad to say about her.’_

“You're twisted.” Zayn says, noticing that Liam is wearing glasses for the first time.

“Yeah.” Liam agreed.

“No, I mean your glasses.” Zayn says. “Stay still, I'll fix them.”

“Oh, that's okay.” Liam says trying to move away, however, Zayn fixes Liam’s glasses.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“I um - You’ve got really neat hands.” Zayn says breaking the silence, holding Liam’s hand.

“Thank you. It came with the arm.” Liam says quietly.

“This arm?” Zayn asks playfully, placing his hand just above Liam’s wrist.

“Yeah.”

“This arm?” Zayn asks, placing his hand on Liam’s elbow.

“Yes.” Liam says.

“This arm?” Zayn asks as his hand reaches Liam’s upper arm.

“Same one.” Liam says as Zayn moves behind him and starts to massage Liam’s shoulders.

“Feel good?” Zayn asks, not wanting to harm Liam in any kind of way.

“Yes, actually.” Liam says as he closes his eyes, enjoying Zayn’s touch.

“So, you're gonna help me?” Zayn asks as he continues to massage Liam’s shoulder, adding pressure to his movement.  

“Yeah.” Liam absent-mindedly moaned in sensual pleasure.

“Goody!” Zayn exclaims with glee as he steps away from Liam.

“No, oh-” Liam starts, but he cannot find it within himself to turn down Zayn at this point. “I mean, I will consider it _if_ you help me. We had a Patagonian Felis in the back seat? Murray, Murray. Perhaps you remember Murray?”

Zayn chuckles as he looks at Liam before he puts two of his fingers in his mouth and whistles. Murray comes running from who-knows where and suddenly jumping over a wooden fence.

"How did you do that?" An impressed Liam asks as Zayn crouches down and strokes the tiger.

"I have my methods, Brown Eyes." He winks.

Liam swears that he's officially died because of Zayn.

He also vows to keep his promise to drop Zayn off at the airport and marry Amelia the next day.

 _‘Nothing can stop me now, right?’_ Liam asks himself. _‘Right?’_

Right?


	12. Tom and Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn And Liam Look For The Goons.

Harry is currently walking down the street humming happily to himself as he is carrying a bag.

“Hmm.” Louis hums as Harry reaches him.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry greets. “What are they doing sitting there like that?” He asks as they watch Liam and Zayn sitting in the vandalized car outside of a haberdashery, cackling like a couple of wild loons.

“Why should that matter?” Louis asks. “All that matters is that we are getting paid extra for following Zayn around.”

Harry chuckles.

“What’s in the bag?” Louis asks him.

“Oh! I got a turkey burger with sweet potato French fries for myself and I got a Caesar salad with dressing on the side for you.” He says proudly.

Louis simply stares at Harry, uninterested with this conversation.

**♂**

“Liam, my Brown Eyes,” Zayn starts. “Why oh why do they call these chicken McNuggets?” He asks as he pops another piece of chicken in his mouth. “These deserve a better name.”

“I do not know, Zayn.” Liam answers, wondering how this question came about. “I honestly think that it is one of life’s greatest mysteries.” He says, giving a homeless man some money.

“Hmm, I wonder if Murray likes them.” Zayn says. “Here, Murray. Try this with sweet and sour sauce, my little feline.” He says feeding the tiger some of his chicken.

A few minutes later, Zayn looks up.

“There he is!” Zayn exclaims as he spots two people walking down the opposite side of the street, passing Louis and Harry.

“One of them is huge. He looks like a house!” Liam says looking at the two men.

“Well, I’ve got something big too.” Zayn says pulling something out of his blazer pocket.

It’s a gun.

 _‘W_ _hy couldn’t it be Zayn’s dick?’_ Liam wonders to himself.

“Let's get to it.” Zayn says stepping out of the car.

He simply walks though traffic as the cars literally swerve to avoid hitting him.

“Someone's got a problem.” The homeless man says as one of the cars rear end another car as the driver was watching Zayn’s strut.

Liam would be mad at Zayn for causing this accident, but he finds that he doesn’t care about that.

‘That strut was hot!’ He thinks to himself before he follows Zayn.

“Turn around, walk down that street. Look back, and you're dead.” Zayn tells the limo driver in a serious tone of voice.

“Yeah.” The limo driver says.

“Move!”

The driver walks away from the limo and Zayn enters the limo, sitting on the driver’s seat.

He lowers the partition as he points the gun to the back of the limo, all while moving to the passenger’s side of the limo.

Two guys are about to pull out their own guns, but Zayn stops them.

“Don't even think about it.” Zayn warns them.

“Zayn!” Tom greets, faking a smile.

“Long time, Tom.” Zayn states. “Take them out with your fingertips and drop them on the floor, thank you.”

Tom, the big guy, who had pulled out his gun simply drops his gun as Tom pulls out his gun from his coat pocket and drops his gun.

They put their hands up.

“Good job, gentlemen.” Zayn says.

Liam knocks on the driver’s side of the limo, putting his head through the window.

“Listen, I just witnessed an accident back there.” He tells Zayn motioning to the accident that occurred. “I am gonna at least go back and give my name.”

“Drive.” Zayn demands.

“What?” A flabbergasted Liam asks.

“I said, get in and drive.” Zayn says, waving the gun at Liam’s face before pointing it back at the two goons at the back.

Liam looks at Zayn, then looks at the two goons at the back, then he get’s in the car.

He buckles up and Zayn moves his leg over to Liam’s foot and steps on the gas.

“Okay!” Liam exclaims as he has to maneuver the steering wheel through the busy streets of New York.

“What's this all about, Zayn?” Tom asks a few blocks later.

“Cut the innocent act, Tom.” Zayn says, keeping the gun pointed at the two hit men. “I know you fuckers killed Niall.”

Tom and Billy’s face drop as they keep their hands up.

“How you doing, Brown Eyes?” Zayn asks as Liam ends up in a parking lot.

“Mm-hmm.” Liam hums as he keeps looking back, effectively knocking off his own glasses.

“Brown Eyes here, don't see too well without his glasses.” Zayn says.

“Zayn, don't do anything crazy.” Billy says.

“Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm.” Tom agrees.

“I’m out of control, you little Poindexter-head.” Zayn says as he pulls the trigger, blowing out the back window as Liam is driving sloppily. “I want the name of the bank and the safety-deposit box number. Now!”

“What good is that gonna do?” Tom argues. “No one's ever found the key.”

“I never lost it, _Sugar and Spice_.” Zayn says showing him the key on his earring. “I been sitting on this thing for four years. Yeah.”

Tom’s eyes widen.

 _‘I need that key.’_ He thinks to himself.

“You're doing fine, Li.” Zayn encourages.

“Thank you, thank you.” A focused Liam says.

“No, he ain't!” A hysterical Tom says.

“Yes, he is!” Zayn says defending Liam’s driving. “The name of the bank and the box number, now!”

“Zayn, don't get mental, now. We could talk this out.” Tom bargains as Billy looks at him.

“What's the matter? You afraid of what I might find in that box? Huh?” Zayn asks.

Liam swerves and he starts to drive straight.

“I think you better find a place to park, Li.”

“Okay.” Liam agrees.

He ends up parking halfway out of the parking structure, with the front of the limo sticking out in mid-air.

A bird lands on the hood of the limo as Zayn can see boats out on the ocean.

“Nice spot.” Zayn says. “Okay, everybody out. Let's go.” He says stepping out of the limo, moving around carefully to land on the ground within the parking structure. “Come on. No monkey business.” He says as he watches the other two step out of the limo without any problems. “Go. Move it.”

They walk back into the confines of the limo as Liam is struggling to get out of the limo as he is dangling by the door.

“Man, I'd hate to be way up there like that, hanging on a car door.” Harry says leaning against a large wooden crate as he and Louis are watching Liam dangling from the limo.

“I'd hate to be way up there like that, not hanging onto a car door.” Louis says, sitting on a small crate.

“Keep going.” Zayn says, keeping the gun in the goons' faces. “You too, shorty, up against the car.”

“Time out, time out.” Liam says as he is struggling to find the ground.

Tom and Billy simply look at Liam.

“I want that number.” Zayn says moving the gun from Tom’s face to Billy’s face with every word with his left arm crossed over his body, fingers crossed.

“Looks like your boyfriend's in trouble.” Tom says, trying to distract Zayn.

“Later for him.” Zayn says nonchalantly.

“Later?!” A dismayed Liam asks as he’s still struggling.

Zayn turns and looks at Liam.

“Brown Eyes, I'm busy-”

Tom snatched the gun from Zayn's hand.

“Hey, hey, give me that! Hey!” Zayn yells as he is trying to grab the gun from Tom.

Somehow, Billy pulls the trigger, narrowly missing Zayn's head, and Liam’s feet suddenly finds the hard ground.

 _‘No one, and I mean **no one** , is going to harm **my** Zayn!’_ He thinks as he joins this crazy gun grabbing fray.

“Hey, that's my gun!” Zayn says as Billy throws the gun inside the limo.

 _‘The sunroof was opened?!’_ Billy thinks to himself.

He opens the door.

“Hey, thank you!” Zayn says crawling into the back seat, retrieving his gun. “My gun.” Zayn says happily.

“You’re gonna die now, _Brown Eyes_!” Tom says menacingly  as he pulls a knife on Liam.

Liam cringes, but not at the knife.

“No one calls me Brown Eyes, but Zayn!” Liam snaps at him.

Tom tries to stab Liam, but Liam ducks and he grabs the antenna and points it at a shocked Tom.

Tom and Liam battle with their own weapons, with Liam winning effortlessly.

“Stop it!” Zayn yells as he is getting squished like a pancake. “Get away from me, you big, bad bully.”

Liam and Tom suddenly take the fight on top of the limo and continue to fight.

“Hey! That’s impressive!” An impressed Zayn says as he sticks his head out of the sunroof, forgetting that he’s fighting with Billy.

“Get back in here!” Billy says pulling Zayn by his neck.

 A few minutes later, Liam knocks the knife out of  Tom’s hand as Tom slips and hangs from the hood of the limo.

“Now, talk!” Liam demands angrily as he points the antenna in Tom’s face. “Cartier closes in-” He looks at his watch. “Less than an hour.”

“Kawamatsu Bank.” Tom says, hoping that he wouldn’t fall.

“Kawamatsu?” Liam asks.

“The one on Madison.” Tom says dangling from the hood of the limo. “Box number 6421.”

“Good!”

“Brown Eyes, help!” Zayn ask as he’s struggling to keep this battle up.

“Oh, now you need my help.” Liam says looking at Zayn through the sunroof. “How the worm has turned.”

“Liam, please.” Zayn begs.

“Well, what about _''Later for him'' Zayn_?” Liam asks.

“I didn't mean it, I had my fingers crossed.” Zayn confessed.

“Alright.” Liam says.

“Thanks.” Zayn says.

Liam punches Billy in the eye and pulls Zayn out of his hold, and through the sunroof.

“Thank you so much.” Zayn says as he holds Liam’s hand. “Let’s go!”

They hop off of the roof of the limo, and the limo starts to tilt.

“Oh boy.” Louis says.

Zayn and Liam simply hear Tom and Billy scream as Louis and Harry simply watch the limo fall from the 6th story of the parking structure and into the ocean.

♪ _Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Darling it's better_  
_Down where it's wetter_  
_Take it from me_  
_Up on the shore they work all day_  
_Out in the sun they slave away_  
_While we devotin'_  
_Full time to floatin'_  
_Under the sea_ ♪

 _“This dude is going to kill me.”_ Liam thinks as Zayn is singing in a beautiful voice, not knowing that Louis was singing the same exact song.


	13. Cartier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jewelry Store Mishap Ensures

Zayn is driving through the busy streets of New York, obeying all the rules of the road.

 _‘Thank God he’s driving with care.’_  Liam thinks to himself.

A little while later, Zayn pulls up to Cartier’s establishment, parking in the red zone.

“Fire hydrant, fire hydrant, fire hydrant.” Liam says, pointing at the fire hydrant. “Excuse me, fire hydrant.”

Zayn turn off the car and grabs Liam’s arm.

“Listen, Brown Eyes, why can't we go to the bank first?” Zayn asks him as he’s looking at Liam’s watch.

“No, we did one of your things already.” Liam responds tiredly.

Zayn sighs as he pulls the sun visor down and starts to fix up his mane.

“We murdered the pimp and the fat man. Now it's time to do one of my things.”

Zayn looks….dumbfounded at Liam’s choice of words when it comes to Tom and Billy’s misfortune.

“What?” He asks as Zayn stops playing with his hair and looks at him.

“Is that what you're upset about?” Zayn asks in disbelief. “Brown Eyes, let me enlighten you something, okay? We did the world a fat fucking favor. I mean, those guys were scum. Hey, they weren't even scum. They aspired one day to be scum, but they’re worthless.”

“Nonetheless, nonetheless, nonetheless.” Liam responds as Zayn resumes fixing his hair. “Double homicide was not on my agenda.” He says turning away from Zayn.

“Look, I got a good idea.” Zayn says as he is finished fixing up his hair. He turns to look at Liam “Why don't you just tell me the box number? And I'll go to the bank, and I'll meet you back here. It'll save time.”

Liam turns in his seat and looks at Zayn.

“You go to the bank while I - Listen to me, you little tan, insane person.” Liam says irritably. “I'm not letting you out of my sight.”

Zayn literally yawns at Liam’s words.

“I gave my word I would see you on that plane and until that glorious moment comes, you and I are stuck together like glue. Like Bobby and Whitney, Cory and Topanga, Sonny and Cher, spick and span, yin and yang, peanut butter and jelly, Arm and Hammer, Jackson Avery and April Kepner, Olivia Pope and Fitz Gra-”

Zayn slaps Liam in the face.

Liam is in shock.

“The bank closes in a half an hour.” Zayn says getting out of the car.

“Yeah.” Liam says, following Zayn into the store, regaining his composure.

**♂**

“Good afternoon, Mr. Payne.” An overly gay salesman greets Liam happily.

“Afternoon.” Liam greets.

“Hello.” Zayn cheerfully says to the salesman.

The salesman throws Zayn a rude look, rolling his eyes, scoffing condescendingly.

“What a fucking rude, bitch.” Zayn says.

Liam nudges him in the side.

“How's everyone, sir?”

“Everyone? Fine, fine.” Liam says as he and Zayn walk towards the jewelry display.

“Tomorrow's the big day, sir! Congratulations!” A saleswoman says.

“Thank you, thank you.” Liam says, humbly bowing to the saleswoman.

“Hi, Mam.” Zayn says to the saleswoman.

“Hello, Sir.” She greets kindly.

“The ring is all ready for you, sir.” The salesman says as Liam and Zayn reach the jewelry display.

“Perfect!” Liam exclaims.

“I don't recognize you, sir.” The rude salesman says to Zayn. “Are you an out-of-town guest?”

“Out-of-town, sort of. I'm Liam's cousin.” Zayn lies.

“Mr. Payne's cousin.” The salesman repeats, giving Zayn a filthy look. “Cousin? I wasn't aware Mr. Payne had a cousin.”

“Understandable. I’ve been away a few years.” Zayn admits as he admires the overly expensive jewelry.

“Boarding school?” He asks in disbelief and boredom.

“Boarding school, right.” Zayn says coolly.

He starts wandering about the store.

“Switzerland?”

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks, over this conversation.

“I said, was the school Swiss?” The salesman asks loudly, still being rude.

“Yes, and it was one of the  _Swiss-est_. But I also went to boarding school in Germany, Finland, France, Great Britain, Ireland, Italy, Japan, and in Canada.” Zayn answered, wanting to get away from this nosy salesman. “The Canadian beer is a good drink if you haven’t tried it yet. I highly recommend it.”

Suddenly, Zayn turns and he notices something.

Two guys are examining the vandalized car and luckily the door is wide open, so he can hear everything that they are saying.

“Can you handle it?” A tall, chunky man asks his accomplice.

“Do it, do it.” The other tall, lanky man says.

The tall chunky man is hot wiring the cables.

Zayn simply smiles as they don’t realize the huge item in the back of the seat.

“Can you handle it? Do it today, man.” The lanky guy says, keeping watch. “Today.”

The lanky man successfully hot wired the car as the engine starts.

“We're cool!”

“Let's go.” The chunky man says. “Go.”

They hope in the car and they drive off.

 _‘These damn fools.’_  He thinks to himself as he lets them drive off.

He knows that he and Liam won’t be without the car for too long. After all, he has his methods, and it makes him smile.

He walks towards Liam and he spots a necklace with some matching stud earrings.

“Excuse me.” Zayn says to the rude salesman. “I'd like to take a look at that, please.”

The rude salesman scoffs and rolls his eyes at Zayn and turns away from him.

“If this rude motherfucker gives me an attitude one more time, I’m gonna beat the living shit out of him.” He quietly warns Liam as he glares at the salesman with a look of anger.

The salesman grabs his little item to grab the delicate necklace with the matching earrings and he hands it to Zayn.

“Thank you.” Zayn says as he lifts the necklace up to his neck.

He moves a little to his left and looks at the mirror behind the display.

“I like this.” Zayn says, smiling. “It's very sweet.”

He walks back to his original spot next to Liam.

“Think this'll fit on a tiger?” Zayn asks the salesman.

“Tiger?” The salesman asks sarcastically. “No question.” He says, sending Zayn a fake smile.

“There you are, Sir.” The saleswoman tells Liam as she gives him the wedding ring. “Shall I put this on your account?”

“Yes, Madam.”

“Put this on your account, too.” Zayn says, talking about the necklace.

Liam looks at Zayn quizzically.

“For Murray!”

“Murray?” The nice saleswoman asks Zayn.

“Yes, Mam. It’s a Patagonia  _Felis Concolor, or in simple terms, a_ puma if you will.”

“Oh, those tigers are almost extinct, aren’t they?” She asks Zayn as the rude salesman rolls his eyes at Zayn once more.

“They are.” Zayn responds. “There are only six left in the entire world, and I-”

“Six?!” The woman asks. “Sir, you must get the necklace.”

“Have mercy.” Liam rolls his eyes.

“But Liam, he's almost extinct.”  Zayn says, giving Liam his best puppy dog expression.

Liam sighs, waving at the lady, approving the purchase of the necklace and the matching earrings.

“At least it’s only a few hundred dollars since it’s on sale.” Zayn says as he takes off his earring.

Suddenly, the uppity salesman snatches the earring with the key from Zayn’s hand.

“Whoops, I see the clasp on the hoop is broken. I can get this fixed.” He says.

“You son of a bitch! Give me that key!” Zayn yells as the salesman walks away from them.

The security guard runs and keeps Zayn in place.

“Whoops.” The salesman gasps as he throws the key into an uncovered box, falling into a gray like vase.

“I want my earring! Give me my fucking earring!” Zayn yells as a man covers the box and hands it off to Jeff, the UPS driver.

Fed up with the rude salesman, Zayn hits the security guard in the solar plexus, does an instep, elbows his nose, and kicks him in the groin, causing the security guard to knock over a large shelf filled with glass.

Liam sighs as he crosses his arms while the saleswoman simply stares at the chaos.

 _‘Well, he did warn me.’_ Liam thinks to himself, un-bothered with Zayn’s actions at this point.

He’s just doesn’t care at this point about right or wrong anymore.

Liam is actually amused and turned on, even though he'll deny being turned on by Zayn's current action.

“Oh, no!” The second security guard yells, catching Zayn as he tries to run off after Jeff. “No, you don't!”

“Let me down! I want my key!” Zayn yells. “Come back here! Give me my key! Put me down! You get over here!”

The stuck up salesman rolls his eyes as he fans his face.

Zayn does the _“SING”_ technique again to the security guard again and he marches right up to the stuck up salesman.

“You rude motherfucker!” Zayn says punching the salesman in the face, hard.

The salesman falls.

Zayn grabs what’s left of the broken shelf and he starts beating the shit out of the salesman, breaking his jaw, knocking out six teeth and kicking his nose in.

“You prick! You fucking prick! That’s for being a complete dick when I’ve been nothing but courteous to you, you goddamn son of a bitch!” Zayn says, walking away from him.

The salesman groans.

“Sorry about the mess and chaos, Mam.” Zayn genuinely tells the saleswoman as he notices Liam isn’t in the store anymore.

“Ehh, it’s alright. I don’t like him anyway.” She says. “I’ll just tell the manager that he messed with the wrong guy and that he ran like a little chicken when he thought the big guy was going to beat him up. Here you go. I’ll pin this on him later.”

“Thanks.” Zayn says kissing the saleswoman’s cheek.

“Oh, my God. Where's the car?” Liam panics as Zayn rushes outside. “Where's the car? Murray? Murray?”

Zayn spots the brown UPS truck on the next block getting ready to make a right turn.

“Oh, my God!” Liam exclaims, still panicking.

Suddenly, a taxi stops a step or two away from both men. An older gentleman opens the door.

Zayn jumps in front of the old man and shouts like crazy.

The man simply stares at Zayn perturbed.

“Thank you.” Zayn says. “Liam, get in here.”

“Sorry.” Liam says apologetically as he is pushed into the vehicle.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Zayn says as he gets in the taxi. _‘That was an unexpected method that worked out perfectly.’_

The taxi takes off, but they’re now – unknowingly - being followed by a damaged limo.

“Well, what about Mrs. Andrews' car? What about Murray?” Liam asks.

“Later, Brown Eyes.” Zayn says seriously. “Follow that UPS truck, okay? This is an emergency.” Zayn tells the driver.

“There's an extra $20 in this if you can explain to me what's going on.” Liam tells the Jamaican taxi driver.

Zayn takes out a silver cigarette case and a lighter.

“Oh, hey, hey, you stole that from Cartier!” Liam exclaims. “That's grand theft.”

“Thanks.” Zayn says sarcastically. “I’ll remember to send a thank you letter to the lady who gave this to me back at the store.” He says putting as he takes his box of cigarettes, and puts its contents into the silver case.

“But, they're going to come after us.” Liam says worriedly.

“Liam, you don't seem to understand.” Zayn says. “The nice woman doesn't care about this stuff. She just sells items like this, plus she hates that bitch ass co-worker of hers. The way that I see it, is that those places, they deal in diamonds. They don't want their diamonds stolen, which is strange as it really doesn’t cost anything at all if you leaned about diamonds, and that they are the hardest substance in the world to crush. So they put stuff like this out for people to take. It's what you call in business a loss leader. They want poor people like me to steal it. You understand that? It's like a promotional thing with them.” Zayn finishes as he takes a cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

Liam simply stares at Zayn.

"And where did you learn that technique to use against those security guards?"

"I learned that from the movie  _Miss Congeniality_." Zayn says nonchalantly. "You should watch it sometime, Brown Eyes. I’ll watch it with you one day, if you want."

“Excuse me.” Liam says as he climbs from the back seat to the passenger’s side of the taxi to get seat from Zayn. “Do you mind?”


	14. Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding The Key

“Here's your truck.” The Jamaican cab driver says as he pulls up in front of Amelia’s apartment building. “Hey, this is where Amelia Andrews lives!”

“You're right.” Liam confirms.

Zayn is in the back, confused at the driver’s statement.

“Hey.” The cab driver says impressed with his own statement.

“How did you know that?” Liam asks the driver as Zayn exits the cab.

“I had her in my cab once.” The driver says with glee as Liam stares at him in disbelief. “Peace.”

“You want to hurry it up in there?” Zayn says as he opens up a flabbergasted Liam’s door. “Come on.” He says pulling Liam out of the cab.

Liam's body tingles.

 **♂**

“Does that feel better, Jeff?” Amelia asks the UPS driver as she is massaging his bare back.

“Yeah.” He answered as Amelia’s bridesmaids are huddled around Jeff’s space, staring at him as if he were a God.

“Lots of people take the UPS for granted, don't they?” She asks as the doorbell rings. “Not us.” She says.

Jeff moans.

Amelia looks up as the butler opens her door.

Liam walks into her aparment. Not even thanking the butler.

“Liam?” Amelia says in a nervous tone. “This is my bridal shower, you're not supposed to be here. Why are you dressed like that?” She asks noticing his attire. “Can't go to the co-op interview dressed like that. Did you get the ring?”

“How's it hanging?” Jeff dumbly asks as the bridesmaids fawn over Liam’s gorgeous looks.

Liam simply stares at Jeff as he makes his way further into the apartment towards the house phone.

Amelia pulls her hands away from Jeff’s shoulders to walk towards Liam when-

“Amelia, my God.” Zayn greets in bougie tone of voice as he makes his way into the apartment.

Amelia is shocked….and confused to say the least.

“Well, you just look every bit the little thing Liam described.”

“Liam, who is this man?” She asks flirtatiously once she takes a good look at Zayn.

“Liam, shame on you. I thought you told Amelia. Well, I'm Liam's cousin. Zayn Javvad Malik. Give me a hug.” Zayn says giving the woman a tight hug. “I just love that little thing you're wearing.” He says gesturing to her black metallic blazer, plaid shirt and boots. “Liam, she's got the cutest little figure. What a cute, teeny tiny almost non-existent little figure.” He says running his hands up and down Amelia’s sides, making her shudder. “I'll mingle. Presents!” He says making his way towards Amelia’s gifts.

“Liam, now, you didn't say anything about a cousin at all.” Amelia says fixing up Liam’s attire.

“Very complicated, dear.” He says covering the bottom of the receiver. “Yes, ASPCA? Yes, I would like to report a wildConcolor missing.”

“Dear, I thought we agreed the guest list was locked.” She says buttoning Liam’s top of the tuxedo. “Are you listening to me, Liam?”

“No, no, dear, I'm not.” He tells Amelia. “A PatagonianFelisConcolor. Last seen at 57th and Fifth. I’ll hold.”

“Dear, what is this about?” She asks Liam as Zayn is busy mingling.

“Your mother's car was stolen from Cartier, Amy. A very rare animal was in it.”

“Oh, no, not the Rolls. Mommy's car?” She says as she hold her hands.

“I saw the whole thing.” Jeff says as he gets off of the recliner.

Amelia and Liam both look at him.

“Don't worry, Miss Andrews. I've got the license number.”

“You got the license number of our car?” Amy asks Jeff.

“I wrote it down.”

“Is it possible for you to be any dumber?” She asks him as Liam is simply watching them as he is on hold.

“I don't see how.” Jeff says, smiling like the complete idiot he is.

“Bye, Jeff.” Amy says.

He walks back to the recliner and grabs his shirt.

“What is it?” One of the bridesmaids ask Zayn.

“Bye, Jeffy, Jammie.” One of the bachelorettes with long brown hair says.

“See you later.” Another one with shoulder length hair says as Zayn is busy going through the gifts, looking for his key.

“Bye-bye.” Jeff says.

“We love you.” Another one with curly dirty-blonde hair says.

“I just can't help myself. I love getting presents.” Zayn says opening a box.

“That's from me.” A black haired bachelorette says.

“They're gorgeous. Solid 24 karat.” The curly haired woman says.

“Of course.”

Zayn takes a bite of one of the watches that was in the box.

“Eighteen.”

“Ooh!” The women say in awe.

“Anyways, so I was saying, family was just beside themselves with happiness. I mean, you can't imagine how relieved we all was when we found out old Liam here was getting engaged.” Zayn says opening another box, coming up short.

“Yeah.”

“I mean, Liam? Marrying a woman?” Zayn asks as he opens the box that contained his earring at Cartier.

“Got it!” He yells, pulling out his earring with the key.

Then suddenly, the missing car is cruising down the street with the horn blasting like crazy.

“Murray!” Zayn exclaims hopping from the couch.

“Murray.” Liam says as he hangs up the phone.

“Mommy's car!” Amelia exclaims with glee.

“Bye, Mister Malik.” The curly haired woman says as Zayn makes his way to the fire escape.

“Liam, come on, let's go.”

Zayn is out the apartment.

Liam walks away from Amy.

“Liam, where are you going?” She asks. “You won't be late for the co-op interview?”

He makes his way down the fire escape.

As he is making his way down, the butler opens the door.

It’s Tom and Billy at the door, dripping water, covered in seaweed, and spitting up fishes.

The women scream.

“Murray!” Liam yells as he is running after the car that has just passed them, wondering why Zayn isn’t running after them.

Zayn smiles.

“Seems like Brown Eyes has forgotten my methods.” Zayn says to himself.

“Stop that car!” Liam yells as the car turns left. “Murray! Murray, get down!”

Zayn stops walking.

He puts his thumb and index finger in his mouth, and he whistles.

He smiles.

In the car, Murray makes his way out of the cage and makes his way in between the car thieves.

“Hey, Moe! It's a monster.” The passenger yells.

They start freaking out and the driver starts driving sloppily, hitting a hot dog cart, a fire hydrant and stopping at a mailbox.

A woman starts screaming as everyone around her start running around like crazy as she is still yelling her head of.

The two men flee the car as Murray makes his way back into his cage.


	15. Truths And Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn Spills Some Tea.

“All right, we're here.” Zayn says as he parks the car in front of the bank about twenty minutes later.

Liam sighs….contently?

“Wanna give me that box number now, Payne?” Zayn asks as he steps out of the car.

“Not till we're inside.” Liam says as he got out of the car.

“Oh.” Zayn groans as he steps out of the car while the cat growls. “It's not fair.”

Liam and Zayn walk to the front doors of the bank, but it’s locked.

“Oh, no.” Liam says nervously. “Excuse me. Excuse me.” The tells the security guard while Zayn fidgets in annoyance. “Please, I cannot be with this man another minute.”

The guard simply shakes his head, giving them a blank look.

“Don't give me that shit!” Zayn states.

“Open up. He has to catch a flight.” Liam argues. “He really does!”

“Come on!” Zayn pleads with the guard who isn’t budging.

“Please, sir!”

“Two seconds.”

“Let us in.”

“Two seconds.” Zayn pleads again.

“Look, I'm wealthy and I'm busy.” Liam says indicating to his still pristine tuxedo.

“Waddle on over here and open up.” Zayn says.

“Tomorrow morning. 10 o’clock.” The guard says as Liam is showing him his little agenda that he pulled out of his pocket.

Zayn gives him a _‘Really?’_ kind of look.

“Tomorrow morning?! Perfect!” Liam states angrily.

He and Zayn turn away from the doors as he pockets his agenda.

“Oh, look, what do you care, huh?” Zayn asks. “Just give me the fucking box number, and we'll go our separate ways.”

Liam turns around, in shock.

“What?” Zayn asks irritably.

“I can't, I gave my word. I promised that I would personally see you on that fucking plane! Now, I'm sure the concept's just _‘alien’_ to you but, where I come from, a person's word really means something.”

Zayn simply rolls his eyes.

“All right, then I give you my word. Tomorrow morning, come here, open up the box and I'll get on the plane all by my damn self. I'll even call you.”

“You're lying.” Liam says.

“Really? And how would do you know?” Zayn challenges not appreciating Liam's tone.

“Your lips are moving.” Liam says, narrowing his eyes at Zayn, pinching his fingers together. “Your lips are moving, you’re blinking and you're also twitching.”

Zayn’s mouth drops in disbelief.

Liam scoffs.

“Hey!” Zayn yells in realization as Liam walks away from him. “Know what I think, Payne?” He asks as they are back at the car. “I think that you wanna stay with me.”

Liam simply stares at Zayn.

 _'Crap.'_ He thinks to himself. _'I've just been busted. Whatever you do, deny it.'_

“Yeah, but you just can't admit it.” Zayn says pushing his finger in Liam’s chest.

“You-you think that **_I_** would want to stay with **_you_**?” Liam asks, not wanting to confirms Zayn’s opinion because he does, in fact, want Zayn at this point. “I mean, that I would actually want to stay **_with_** you?” Liam asks in disbelief. He turns away from Zayn and talks to the crowd of people passing them by. “Do you believe this?” He turns and looks back at Zayn. “Sir, I'm surprised your fucking goddamn shadow keeps you company.”

Zayn purses his lips and turns to a woman who’s waiting for the light to change.

“I'm an ex-convict and he's with me.” Zayn tells the woman.

“Shut your fucking mouth up.” Liam says trying to cover Zayn’s mouth.

“We killed two people, a pimp and a fat man and he did most of the work.” Zayn continues.

“Yeah, I killed a pimp.” Liam says in a sarcastic tone. “What are you-Stop!”

“Liam James Payne is the father of my child but he doesn't want to admit it, 'cause he's a motherfucking lawyer!” Zayn shouts causing some people to stare at them.

Liam glares at Zayn and his hot devilish smile.

He was about to say something when his watch went off.

It’s 2:34.

He’s 15 minutes away from his co-op meeting.

“My co-op.” He says looking at the time. “I'm driving.”

“Hey. Hey!” Zayn yells as Liam walks away from him. “Oh, oh, I get it. Yeah, you care more about getting your apartment than finding the pimp that set me up, is that it, huh?” He asks as Liam gets in the driver’s seat.

“Obviously.” Liam says.

“My problems don't rate?!” Zayn asks.

The tiger roars loudly from inside the cage.

“And what the fuck are you looking at?” Zayn asks Murray.

Murray looks down.

“Don’t talk to him that way, you fucking prick!” Liam chastises as Zayn sits in the passenger’s side.

Murray perks up, looking at Liam.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Brown Eyes_!"

The car phone rings.

“What? Who the fuck is it?!” Liam answered angrily.

“Liam, it's me.” Tori says from the other side of the call.

“Who the fuck are you talking to, Brown Eyes?!” Zayn demands.

“I'm working on it, goddamn it!” Liam snaps irritably.

“How the fuck can you talk to somebody at a time like this? Huh?” Zayn asks angrily. “I spent three shitty years of my life in the hole, waiting for the chance to get out and clear my name, and I will know vengeance up in this bitch!”

“You mean, he's still in town? You said he was going to be on the 1:45.” Tori tells Liam as Zayn is still going off on Liam.

“He missed the 1:45.”

“And who is that?!” Zayn asks.

“Shhh.” Liam says, putting a finger over Zayn’s lips.

“Don't you shush me, you pompous rich boy!” Zayn snaps pushing Liam’s finger away. “Nobody ignores Zayn Motherfucking Malik!”

“Oh, I see. Perhaps my instructions were a bit oblique.” Tori says over the phone.

“Give me that fucking phone!” Zayn snaps, snatching the phone away from Liam. “I am Zayn Motherfucking Malik and I will not be denied!” Zayn says.

Liam just sighs tiredly as he starts the car.

“I will know vengeance!” Zayn yells into the phone, yelling at Tori.

Liam pulls away from the curb as Zayn lifts his gun in the air and starts shooting like crazy.

 _‘Why do I put up with him?’_ Liam asks himself as he is driving.


	16. Co-Op Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False Identities...Again!

Three old-aged people are at a desk in a fancy condo, sitting across Liam.

They are all bored and the room is dead silent.

One of the two men who are across from Liam is nodding and the other simply looks at his watch.

Liam looks at the door.

The old woman simply glares at Liam.

“I'm sure she's gonna be here.” He reassured the three old people after a good minute or two.

“Mr. Payne, we are, of course, very particular about who we allow into our St. Andrews cooperative. Punctuality, I have found is a very good indicator of character.” The woman tells him as the guy who’s nodding stirs a bit.

“Absolutely, it's so amazing that you would say that because my soulmate is known for good punctuality. We both are, it's like a.... It's a joke among our friends.” Liam states, fidgeting nervously.

“If your fiancée isn't interested in the apartment…” The woman tells him. “I'm sure we can find someone who is.”

The sleepy guy starts to snore.

“I'll just check out....” Liam says standing up from his seat. “I'm just gonna check outside 'cause I'm sure my fiancée looking for a place to park right now.” Liam tells the other three as he is backing out of the room. “So, just chat among yourselves and I'll be right back.”

He turns around and leaves the room as the old woman and the alert old man watch him leave the room as the other one snores.

As soon as he is at a safe enough distance, he runs all the way outside, tripping and falling over his own feet.

“Okay.” He says standing back up, looking across the street to where the car is parked.

He spots Zayn running his comb through Murray’s fur.

“God.” He says as he is simply standing up, looking at Zayn.

“Zayn.” He says cautiously as he is crossing the street.

Zayn turns and glares at him.

“Zayn?”

“What?” He asks in a hard voice that unexpectedly turns Liam on.

Liam sighs.

**♂**

Back in the room, the three older people are bored out of their minds, just waiting on Liam and his fiancé.

“Found my fiancé, found fiancé.” Liam says as he enters the room. “No problem, no problem. My fiancé was at the Children's Hospital because they just opened the Andrews wing.”

“Hello. Hi, there. Sorry I'm late.” Zayn says rushing into the room with a cleaner look and the earring in his pocket. “Just over-committed myself. You understand, huh?”

“No problem at all. Please take a seat.”

Liam pulls out Zayn’s seat, and Zayn sits down.

“Thanks, Liam.” Zayn says.

“Mister Malik, your application is very impressive. Your background, the private schools…” The woman says.

“Well, you gotta see me spend money to really appreciate me.” Zayn jokes winking at the man who’s awake.

Liam notices that the old man shivers in a good way.

The old woman too.

His blood boils with jealousy and he grabs Zayn’s hand.

“Now, Liam, I see here that you're with Andrews, Ferris and Clarke.”

“Yes, ma'am, that's true. I've been with them now about five and a half years.”

“Yeah, and can I tell you something? He is Daddy's right hand.” Zayn says, chuckling a bit.

“Well.” Liam says humbly as he tries to hide his face.

“And left hand. He's both of Daddy's hands.” Zayn tells them.

The old people continue to stare at Zayn

“Knock, knock.” Zayn says randomly.

Everyone looks at him quizzically.

“Knock, knock.” He says again. “Knock, knock.”

“Who's there?” The woman asks Zayn.

“Boo.”

“Boo, who?”  

“Don't cry, we'll take the apartment.” Zayn says.

Liam starts laughing like crazy while the old people simply chuckle.

After a moment, Liam regains his composure. “You....” He says, hitting Zayn’s arm.

“Yes.” The lady says. “Back to the interview. Do you plan to have any children?”

 _‘Yes.’_ Liam quickly answered in his head.

“No. No, I mean, not right away.” He says looking at Zayn, who’s smirking. “You know, maybe in the future.”

Suddenly, the old woman yelps and she hops out of her seat.

Her colleagues simply whimper.

“Well, we don't have to—” Liam reassures them.

“Yeah, but not right....Not right away.” Zayn says.  

“Kids aren't that important.” Liam says.

“Because we decided that our careers come first.” Zayn says hitting Liam’s arm for how bad his statement sounded.

“Absolutely.”

“Yeah.” Zayn finishes, wondering why the people in front of him are cowering like crazy.

Suddenly, they hear a low roar.

Zayn turns.

“Oh, honey, it's little Murray.” Zayn says to Liam.

 _‘What the-?’_ Liam thinks to himself as his eyes bulge at the cat.

“Hi, kitty. Hi, baby.” Zayn greets.

“I told you Zayn had a cat, didn't l?” Liam asks them.

“It looks like a tiger!” The sleepy man exclaimed.

“Oh, no.” Liam says running his hand through Murray’s fur. “No, it's not a tiger.”

“Oh, definitely not.” Zayn supplies.

“No, we've had him for years.”  

“Yes.”

“He's potty-trained and everything.”

“Hiya, Murray.”

Murray roars loudly towards Liam, but not like before.

“He seems a little hungry, did you feed it?”

“Oh, I forgot.” Zayn honestly says. After the chicken nuggets at mid-day, he was supposed to feed Murray again, but he didn’t. “But we can pick up some Tender Vittles on the way home.”

Murray licks Liam’s face and lays his head on Liam’s arm.

“Sorry.” Zayn says.

“Liam, are you in there?” A woman asks through a bullhorn. “It's me, Amy.”

“Uh-oh.” Zayn says quietly to himself as Murray is comfortable with his head on Liam’s arm, while Liam looks outside with a startled look on his face.

“Wait a minute!” Liam exclaims as he stands up from his seat. “Who is this man? He's not my fiancé!” He yells, pointing at Zayn.

Zayn looks up from Murray and looks at Liam….expectantly, blinking once.

Twice.

Three times.

There's something in Liam's eyes that Zayn can see as clear as day.

 _'Oh!'_ Zayn thinks to himself.

He smiles for the fourth time with a very small smile on his face.

Zayn is very amused at Liam's expression because.....he was right about his theory. 

Liam likes him.

But how much does Liam actually like Zayn?

“Liam!” Amy yells out.

“Yo, girls, please. Be quiet.” Tom yells.

“Quiet!” Billy says.

“It's the pimp and the fat man!” Liam exclaims as he walks out on the fire escape. “I thought I killed them.” He tells the co-op people.

“Liam, how's it going? Did you tell them I went to Vassar?” A tied up Amy asks him as the bullhorn is in her face.

“All right, just send out the man!” Tom yells. “I want Zayn. Send him down, and I want him to bring the key with him.”

“Did you tell them we know the Butterworths?” Amy asks Liam.

“Remember, girls, you're hostages! Get a grip!” Billy shouts at the gaggle of girls that he’s tied up.

“They're my bridesmaids.” Liam tells the old woman who’s standing next to him.

Harry and Louis arrive at the action.

“What…is…going…on…here?” Louis asks as news reporters are swarming in as the gaggle of girls get louder.

“You're hurting my neck.” Amy says.

“Tom, let the chick go, I got the key!” Zayn says as he is crossing the street.

“Zayn?” A panicked Liam wonders.

“You heard what I said.” Zayn says standing up in front of Tom and Amelia. “Let her go, or no deal.”

“You.... You're not Liam’s cousin are you?” Amy asks noticing that he isn’t speaking in a posh kind of way.

That and the fact that Liam doesn’t hang around people like the ones that kidnapped her and the bridesmaids.

She’s baffled at how she missed the fact that Zayn was so….different than the people she surrounds herself with.

Zayn looks down, chuckling for a moment.

“No, I'm not Liam’s cousin.” Zayn confirms as he looks the woman in the eye.

“Who are you?” She asks flirtatiously.

“Don't worry about it, Hot Stuff. To people like you…." He says. "I'm considered a nobody.” He honestly tells her with a sigh and a blank expression.

The statement strangely struck a chord inside of her.

Reality check much?

 _‘Am I really that bad?’_ She wonders.

“All right, just.... Just stay calm.” Tom says. “Change partners here.”

He lets go of Amelia, who hops away from him, and Zayn takes Amy's place.

“Oh, no, Zayn....” Liam says, completely worried.

“Come on.” Tom says pulling a knife out, placing the tip on Zayn’s cheek.

“I know I put it in here somewhere.” Zayn says searching his pockets.

“Drop the key, come on.” Tom says.

“Murray! Zayn is in trouble!” Liam shouts.

Before Zayn can whistle for Murray, Murray jumps from the second floor fire escape and onto the first floor awning.

He roars.

The bridesmaids start screaming even more.

Tom is yelling through clinched teeth.

And Zayn?

Zayn is laughing as Murray starts running towards him.

Murray runs across the street and knocks over Tom with the knife flying from his hand.

“I need the key. Please!” Tom begs as Murray growls in Tom’s face.

“Ha!” Zayn says, turning away from Tom.

“Good job, Murray!” Liam yells.

Murray turns, and bows at him before glaring at Tom.

At this point, Zayn took of his shoes, put his earring back on, then started to laugh and run down the street in his black socks with a shoe in each hand.

Liam is amazed!

Murray chases after Zayn, roaring loudly.

Liam smiles like an idiot as the residents simply looks out of their windows or walking down the block.

“Don’t leave us!” One of the bridesmaids yell out after Zayn, but it's too late.

He's out of sight.

“Well, that concludes our presentation.” Liam says to the old people. “Yeah.”

He rushes back inside the house with every intention of looking for Zayn.

“So, did we get it?” A hopping Amy asks Liam as he reaches for the door.

He simply sighs.

“Amy, we have to talk.” He seriously tells her.

“No.” One of the women yells out loud.

“Oh, get your hands off of me!” Another woman tells Billy.

“Do you feel that you're being exploited as women?” A news reporter asks the gaggle of women that Billy is trying to push into the damaged limo.

“I don't understand the question.” One of the women says to the reporter.

“Have you developed a relationship with your captors?” A second news reporter asks them.

“Do you find yourself physically attracted to them?” A third reporter asks them as the limo is taking off.

“Gross!” A woman from inside the limo yells.


	17. The Look Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Gets The Answer To His Question "Who's That Boy?"

It is currently 8:30 at night, and Liam is wandering the streets of New York in the brisk weather, singing Madonna's song _The Look of Love_.

 _♪Should have left you standing right where you stood_  
_Should have let you go, should have had the sense to know_  
_Like a train you'd come, and I'd lose my place_  
_Now I'm on this trip, I took a fall from grace_  
  
_Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_  
_From the look of love, from the eyes of pride_  
_Nowhere to go, no place to run_  
_From the look of love, now I've come undone_  
  
_I've had a map laid out from the day I was born_  
_But the roads are blocked, and the paper is worn_  
_And all the books I've read, and the things I know_  
_Never taught me to laugh, never taught to let go_  
  
_My conscience is clear I know right from wrong_  
_That's a lie I know nothing except that you're gone_  
_But there's more to learn from the look in your eyes_  
_That trip round this world, the stars in the sky_  
  
_Now all the books I've read, and the things I know_  
_Never taught me to live, never taught me to let go♪_

He is currently reflecting on this crazy day that he has had in his entire life. That is, if you can call it crazy. It has been nearly 24 hours, and his life has changed, but he can’t really put a finger as to why it’s changed.

 _'Who's that boy?'_ Liam asks himself as he is thinking about his own life as tons of happy love songs playing in the area. _'Who is Zayn?'_

“What is it that pisses you off?” A woman yells at her boyfriend.

“The fact that you don’t even know what pisses me off is just fucking stupid!” The man yells back as Liam passes them.

“So you’re mad that I didn’t need you to heal after our loss?”

“I’m mad because when I needed you most, you were cheating on me with someone else!” The guy yells.

As soon as Liam turns a corner, Zayn pops up in his head, singing his heart out to Mariah Carey’s song _It’s Like That_. 

**♂**

_"OH MY GOD!" Liam exclaims as Zayn in coming up on a train track with its arms lowering._

_"We'll make it!" Zayn reassures him with a huge smile on his face._

_"I do not want to die! I will accept anything else where I will not die!"_

_♪_ _I came to have a party_  
_Open up the Bacardi_  
_Feeling so hot tamale_  
_Boy, I know you watchin' me_  
_So what's it gonna be?_  
_Purple taking me higher_  
_I'm lifted and I like it_  
_Boy, you got me inspired_  
_Baby, come and get it_  
_If you're really feelin' me♪_

_"Get away from this train, you loon!" The conductor yells from his window._

_Zayn simply ignores him as he sings the next part of the song loudly._

_♪'Cause it's my night_  
_No stress, no fights,_  
_I'm leavin' it all behind_  
_No tears, no time to cry_  
_Just making the most of life♪_

**♂**

He chuckles for a moment, just laughing at the event that happened earlier.

Next, he thinks about Zayn’s confession when they were in Harlem.

 **♂**

_“I was framed, Liam.”_

_“What?”_

_“So six years ago, I was going out with this guy named Niall Horan for nearly three years. B _ookmaker type”_  after leaving the police force at the beginning of a case. One day, Niall finds some evidence in the book store that was apparently never meant to be found, which was also the case that he left. He found out about this big white-collar guy who's into a lot of stuff that Niall never told me about. Niall said that if anything happened to him while looking into this case, that I should finish the job by turning the bad guy in, but I never knew his name. That pissed me off because I wanted the case to be over and done with and Niall and I could get married and live happily ever after. One day, six months into the case, Niall got  _ **all**_  the goods on this guy, though. He got everything that would’ve sealed this guy’s fate. Photos, tapes, financial records, stuff like that. Then, Niall puts it all in a safety deposit box and he gives me the key, see?_

_“So, one day, he decides to blackmail the dude by himself, which I begged him not to, but Niall didn’t listen. He didn’t listen. Then one day, Niall blackmailed the bad guy, and the guy doesn't bend at all. That dude hired some creep named Tom, and his goon Benny to kill Niall. It wasn’t that long after that Tom and his goon stuffed Niall’s body in the trunk of my car and I never knew that it was there. That night, a large dog ran across the street and I accidentally run a red light, so the cops stop me and they find Niall in a lot of pieces in the back of my car. Judge called it _''a crime of passion.__

_“I really loved Niall, but I could never kill him. NEVER!”_

_“These things happen.”_

_“Yeah, but there’s a huge piece of the puzzle that I never found out. Niall never told me the name of the bank or the box number that this key goes to. But luckily for me, I can still get it.”_

_“How?”_

_“Tom got it out of him before he finished him off. So I figured that If I got the key, then Tom's got the box number, so we gotta get Tom. What do you say? You help me, Liam? Please?”_

**♂**

_Loyal and headstrong, through and through._ ’ Liam thinks to himself, especially after Zayn said-

**♂**

_“I have to do this for Niall. I just have to do this for him!”_

**♂**

He chuckles to himself, remembering how he wanted to hold Zayn in his arms after that confession.

“Brown Eyes!”

Liam immediately turns around.

It’s a man, running up to his husband.

Liam looks away with his heart aching.

He continues to walk for quite sometime until he spots the shadow of a cat.

He blinks expectantly staring at the shadow on the wall.

“It can’t be-”

But a small cat emerges from the shadows, killing Liam’s thoughts.

It wasn’t Murray.

Liam sighs.

He continues to walk.

“Who’s that boy?” Liam asks himself, referring to Zayn.

One simple question with an unclear answer.

He continues to walk with his head down slightly shivering.

“Who is he?” Liam asks himself.

As he is wondering who’s Zayn, a lady bumps into him.

“Watch where you’re going!” She bellows at him.

“You watch where the fuck you’re going, you dumb bitch!” Liam yells back. “Don’t tell me shit!”

He continues to walk away.

 _‘Damn. Almost a day with Zayn, and I can get aggressive?’_ He wonders.

He also starts to wonder about that dream he had after his talk with Amelia, which was also the thought that he had earlier when Zayn was driving recklessly next to the train.

**♂**

_Zayn is in a large house in New York, and he is harmonizing, lying on the bed, just pondering on his wedding day. After twenty or so minutes, he hops in the shower and starts to vocalize to himself._

_Once he is done with his shower, he sits down on a chair in front of his mirror, fixing his hair, singing his heart out._

_(Don't forget about us)_  
_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
_No baby, no baby, no baby no_  
_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
_My baby boy..._

_After his hair is done, he starts to put on his underwear, socks, and pants._

_Just let it die_  
_With no goodbyes_  
_Details don't matter_  
_We both paid the price_  
_Tears in my eyes_  
_You know sometimes_  
_It'd be like that baby_

_“I gotta look good today.” He tells himself, looking at the rest of his black, shimmery, midnight colored tuxedo that is currently on a nearby chair._

_He turns on the radio, and what do you know it, the same song that he was singing in the shower starts playing._

_“Are you serious?” He asks himself._

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

_I didn't mean it_  
_When I said I didn't love you, so_  
_I should have held on tight_  
_I never shoulda let you go_  
_I didn't know nothing_  
_I was stupid, I was foolish_  
_I was lying to myself_  
_I could not fathom that I would ever_  
_Be without your love_  
_Never imagined I'd be_  
_Sitting here beside myself_  
_'Cause I didn't know you_  
_'Cause I didn't know me_  
_But I thought I knew everything_  
_I never felt_

_“Why?” He asks himself as the tears are falling from his eyes._

_He had a bachelor party where Liam showed up._

_Liam gave him a flower at the end of the night._

_He dreamt that he had a life with Liam._

_Next, he wakes up and ponder about life, takes a shower, sings not one, but two Mariah Carey songs on his wedding day._

_What else can go wrong?_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_  
_Now that I don't hear your voice_  
_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_  
_'Cause I don't have a choice_  
_Oh, what I wouldn't give_  
_To have you lying by my side_  
_Right here, cause baby_  
_(We belong together)_

 _When you left I lost a part of me_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_'Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on_  
_When times get rough_  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
_Till the sun comes up_  
_Who's gonna take your place_  
_There ain't nobody better_  
_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

 _I can't sleep at night_  
_When you are on my mind_  
_Bobby Womack's on the radio_  
_Saying to me_  
_"If you think you're lonely now"_  
_Wait a minute_  
_This is too deep (too deep)_  
_I gotta change the station_  
_So I turn the dial_  
_Trying to catch a break_  
_And then I hear Babyface_  
_I only think of you_  
_And it's breaking my heart_  
_I'm trying to keep it together_  
_But I'm falling apart_

 _I'm feeling all out of my element_  
_I'm throwing things, crying_  
_Trying to figure out_  
_Where the hell I went wrong_  
_The pain reflected in this song_  
_It ain't even half of what_  
_I'm feeling inside_  
_I need you_  
_Need you back in my life, baby_

 _When you left I lost a part of me_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_'Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on_  
_When times get rough_  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
_Till the sun comes up_  
_Who's gonna take your place_  
_There ain't nobody better_  
_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

 _When you left I lost a part of me_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_'Cause we belong together_

 _Who am I gonna lean on_  
_When times get rough_  
_Who's gonna talk to me_  
_Till the sun comes up_  
_Who's gonna take your place_  
_There ain't nobody better_  
_Oh baby, baby_  
_We belong together_

_The song finished playing for a good three minutes, and Zayn is still crying._

_“What is the universe trying to tell me?” He asks himself as he puts the rest of his clothes on._

**♂  
**

_Liam is sitting at the back of the venue, sitting on the edge of the rooftop railing._

_“Who gives this man to be married to this young man?” Minister Roland asks._

_“My belated husband and I do.” Zayn’s mom says. “Take care of each other” she says, giving Zayn away._

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Izzy Daniels and Zayn Javvad Malik, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly._  
  
_“Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Minister Roland says._

_There isn’t a response from anyone, however Liam can see the apprehension on Zayn’s beautiful face._

_“All right. I believe you have your own vows, so Izzy, you may start.”_

_Izzy turns around and faces Zayn._

_“I, Izzy Daniels, take thee Zayn Javvad Malik, to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.” Izzy recites, putting Zayn’s ring on his ring finger._

_“Izzy, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.  I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” Zayn says forcing a smile on his face, putting Izzy’s ring on his ring finger, zoning out the rest of the commencement._

_“Do you, Izzy Daniels, take Zayn, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness_  
_and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?” Minister Rowland asks._

_“I do.”_

_“Do you, Zayn Javvad Malik, take Izzy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?”_

_Zayn simply turns around and looks out to the audience, and Liam’s…..smiling?_

_Zayn turns back to Izzy and the reverend._

_He immediately takes off his ring and runs back down the aisle._

_‘Need to get out! I need to get out of here!’ Zayn thinks as he throws his bouquet of flowers somewhere in the crowd before he reaches Liam._

_“Let’s go!” Liam says, and they run out of the rooftop wedding._

_“That was crazy!” Zayn says as they run down the stairs._

_“It sure was, but I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.” Zayn says as they hop in Liam’s car._

_“Let’s go get married!” Liam says as he drives off of the compound grounds._

**♂**

_It is 20 years later, and Zayn and Liam are just getting home with their 16 year old daughter._

_“Zayn-” Liam calls out, trying to calm down his husband._

_“No!”_

_5:13 AM, and Zayn unlocks the door to their house._

_He steps in._

_"You bring yourself into this house right now!" He barks at their daughter as he keeps the door wide open._

_Yasmeen walks in with her head hung._

_"And, if you think that 40-minute ride home was something, believe me, honey, we've only **just** begun!" Zayn shouts, slamming the door shut in Liam's face as he is about to walk into the house._

_Yasmeen sits down on the couch and Zayn follows her as Liam opens the door and lets himself in._

_"Here we are, thinking that you're lying on the floor of some burning building dying of asphyxia and you're down in Baltimore, having BIG FUN! Weren't you, Yasmeen?" Zayn asks as his and Liam's mini-me pre-adolescent son Isa silently comes down the stairs and sits on the third step from the top, our of site from his parents. "Isn't that where you were? Didn't you go down there to Baltimore to have big fun, Yasmeen? Tell me, didn't you go for big fun?"_

_"Baba..."_

_"SHUT UP!" Zayn snaps at her, pointing directly into her face, effectively cutting Yasmeen off. "Don't you DARE open your mouth when I'm **asking you a question**!"_

_Yasmeen simply sits on the couch, cowering in fear._

_"ISA, GO TO BED!" Zayn snaps._

_Isa runs up the stairs._

_'Zayn must have eyes and ears everywhere because that was impressive and I didn't even spot Isa at all.' Liam thinks to himself._

_"I only hope that you will have the same experience, Yasmeen because one day, you will come to realize that you think that your child's life is in danger. You have taken us from levels of frenzy, panic, distress, and now that we know that you're okay, **rage**." Zayn says as he growls at the last word of his statement._

_Yasmeen starts to shake._

_"That's where we are right now, Yasmeen. We are at rage." Zayn scolds as his husband simply looks at Yasmeen with a deadly glare. "Because you have been to Baltimore, Maryland, with The Wretched to have big fun. BIG FUN! Isn't that what you had, Yasmeen? Didn't you go to have big fun? Well let's see-" Zayn says as he claps his hands once. "You had doughnuts."_

_Yasmeen is frozen._

_"HAD DOUGHNUTS IN WILMINGTON, DELAWARE!" Zayn sarcastically yells at his daughter before he turns to his husband. "Tell me babe, have you ever been to Wilmington for doughnuts?"_

_"Why would I go to Wilmington for doughnuts?" Liam deadpans as he is still looking at his daughter with a deadly glare._

_Yasmeen looks at her father with a sad expression on her face._

_"THERE SHE IS, SITTING UP THERE IN THE LOCAL DOUGHNUT SHOP IN WILMINGTON, DELAWARE, SITTING UP THERE DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE AND EATING CRUMBS, AND THE CAR GETS STOLEN! Now a normal individual, with half a gnat's brain, would've said, 'I'm going home now.' But you?" Zayn finishes as he points at their daughter. "HAHAHAHA." He laughs. "Oh no, not you. You and your three friends put yourselves on a bus and go JOY RIDING OFF TO BALTIMORE! ALL THE WAY TO BALTIMORE!"_

_Yasmeen takes a shaky breath._

_"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Liam asks his daughter with venom in his voice._

_"I wasn't thinking." Yasmeen confesses in a small voice._

_"Obviously." Liam deadpans._

_"Did you really think that the four of you could go careening off into the night and not one single parent would find out about it? Did you really think that, Yasmeen?" Zayn asks._

_"Baba..."_

_"SHUT UP!" Zayn snaps pointing at his daughter once more, shutting her up once more. "Because I know what was going on! You were off being wild and free with The Wretched and singing The Wretched song! Now, I know you told me about it in the car, Yasmeen, but just for the record, one more time, how did it come to pass that you did not get into the concert with the Wretched, and the **big fun**?_

_Yasmeen doesn't speak._

_" **YOU BETTER ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION, GIRL**!" Zayn snaps in a dangerous voice._

_“We gave our tickets to a man who said that he was in the band. And he wasn’t and he stole them.” Yasmeen starts._

_Zayn wants to smile softly at this statement for some reason, but he doesn’t. He simply leans back and looks at his daughter._

_“Someone stole Janice’s wallet…..We ran away and we bumped into this guy Freddie Scuria, a friend of Janice’s brother who gave us bus fair.”_

_“You are lucky to have found someone to look at you and take pity on you.” Zayn says as he walks towards his husband._

_“Baba, I’m sorry.” Yasmeen says as she looks at her fathers. “Daddy, I’m sorry! It’ll never happen again.” She says as her parents are looking at her with their arms crossed, simply glaring angrily at her. “Can I please just have my punishment?”_

_“Yasmeen, please.” Zayn says uncrossing his arms. “Your father and I have been through much too much these past several hours to be sitting here to think of a punishment for you right now.” He says turning away from his daughter._

_“But I would like my punishment before bed.” Yasmeen counters._

_Zayn finally snaps._

_He is about to pounce on their daughter when Liam holds him back._

_Zayn steps behind his husband and his back is against Liam’s, and he is just looking at the door._

_Liam on the other hand, sees his daughter’s shocked expression._

_“Yasmeen, do yourself a favor and got to bed.” Liam says._

_His daughter quickly stands up and moves slowly from her spot._

_“And do yourself a favor, please.” Liam continues as Zayn steps away from behind him. “If you’re thinking about running away from home, please don’t take my car.”_

_“And there is just one more thing I habe to say to you, Yasmeen.” Zayn says as Liam is holding him back while Yasmeen makes her way towards the stairs. “You have proved to us that you cannot be trusted. It’s going to be a long time before we even think about trusting you again.”_

_“Baba, I said I was sorry.” Yasmeen says again, pleading with her father. “It’ll never happen again, I swea-”_

_“For all I know you are lying right now.” Zayn says walking up to his daughter. “GO TO BED!” He yells in his daughter’s face._

_“Baba, I’m…..” She cries before running upstairs._

_“We’re going to have to do something about this child’s honesty, Brown Eyes.” Zayn says as he walks towards his husband. “How the fuck are we going to get Yasmeen to be honest about something she wants to do when she knows darn good and well that we do not want her to do it? And I say that before we put head to pillow, you and I are going to figure this out, together.”_

_“Good.” Liam says. “You’ll bring the notepads and several pens while I make some early breakfast for the two of us. Pancakes a-la-Liam are on the way.” He says making his way into the kitchen._

**♂**

_‘So, who’s that boy?’_ The voice in his head asks as he snaps out of his thoughts.

Liam stops walking as he reached his destination.

“Zayn’s the boy I fell in love with.” Liam says out loud to himself.

His heart flutters.


	18. Mr. Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mr. Dan Bell And The Wildlife

Liam knocks on the door.

“Hello, Mr. Bell.” He greets as soon as the door opens.

It’s an older man.

“There he is!” Mr. Bell exclaims happily. “Come on in, my dear boy. Come on in, we've been waiting for you!” He says shaking Liam’s hand.

Liam enters the 3rdfloor penthouse.

“You've not been up here before, have you?” Mr. Bell asks him.

“Is this rent control or what?” Liam asks in awe.

“Actually, I own the block.”

Mr. Bell chuckles at Liam’s shocked expression.

“Excuse the mess. I recently lost Elwood, my housekeeper.” Mr. Bell says as Liam is looking for the mess in the clean apartment.

“He quit?”

“No, no, no, I lost him.” Mr. Bell says as he is turning in his spot, looking for his housekeeper. “I think he's in the west wing somewhere. Sometimes at night, I think I hear him crying. It's most distressing.” He says shaking his head in confusion. “Anyway, I meant to have you up here sooner, but as you know, I travel a lot, searching the sphere for the endangered animals that need my help such as the Patagonian Felis Concolor I sent you for.”

“Mr. Bell.” Liam starts. “I have some horrible, horrible news.”

“Really?”

“l… We'd better sit down.”

Both men sit on the couch.

“I picked up the cat.” Liam tells him. “I did, as I promised I would. But something happened. A man happened, actually. I was supposed to drive him to the bus station. Well-”

Suddenly, Murray comes out of one of the rooms and puts his head on Liam’s lap.

“Murray? He's here?” He asks in confusion.

“Well, of course he's here.” Mr. Bell says, slightly chuckling. “He's been here all night. Your fiancé brought him.”

“My fiancé?” A still confused Liam asks.

“Hello, Counselor.” Zayn says popping out from another room.

Liam turns around.

 _‘DAMN!’_  He thinks to himself as he stands up from his seat on the couch.

Even Mr. Bell stands up from his seat.

Zayn definitely made an entrance.

Liam is stunned as Zayn is dressed to the nines, holding a bottle of champagne, standing at the top of the stairs.

“How....Whe- How…?”

“I told you, Brown Eyes, I have my methods.” Zayn says winking at him while he walks down the stairs.

Liam is still in shock.

“You're shivering, Leeyum. Want a drink of something?” Zayn asks him as he is walking towards Liam. “Looks like you could use a little warming up.”

Liam simply smiles at Zayn, trying not to pass out.

“What a magnificent city.” Mr. Bell says as Zayn makes his way to a shelf and grabs a couple of glass flutes, all while Liam is salivating like crazy. It’s safe to say that he needs a towel because Zayn is definitely driving him nuts. “A city of infinite possibilities, especially in the rain. They say that no two drops of rain are identical.” Mr. Bell finishes as he and Liam sit back down on the couch.

“Actually, sir, I believe that's no two snow flakes that are-” Liam starts, but Mr. Bell beats him to it.

“Actually, I believe it's neither.” Mr. Bell says as Zayn hands him a glass.

He fills the glass with champagne.

“Thank you.” Mr. Bell says to Zayn. “It's no two loves that are identical. For example, I love this infuriating town, I love women who laugh. I love women who refuse to laugh, wonton soup, Halloween, I love all these things in different ways, none sweeter than the other. Life is grand.”

“I know exactly what you mean, Mr. Bell.” Zayn says, who noticed that Liam is staring at him…hungrily.

“I believe you do.” Mr. Bell says. “He's quite extraordinary.” He tells Liam.

“Extraordinary.” Zayn says, lifting his glass and looking at Liam, who looks as though he has been confounded by magic.

Liam and Mr. Bell stand up, lifting their glasses.

“To not growing old gracefully.”Mr. Bell says, clinking his glass with Zayn’s.

“To today, greatest day of my life.” A smiling Liam says, clinking his glass with Zayn’s.

“It's not over yet.” Mr. Bell says.

“To making the most out of life.” Zayn says, clinking his glass with the other two.

They take a sip of champagne.

Suddenly, Mr. Bell he snorts loudly.

The other two look at him, shocked.

“I needed that.” Mr. Bell says. “How long was I out for?”

Zayn tries not to laugh.

“Gosh, it's time to take Murray upstairs.” Mr. Bell says as he looks at his watch. “Would you care to join me?”

“You better believe it.” Zayn says.

“Then let’s go.” Mr. Bell tell his guests. “It's been my dream for decades to create a refuge right here in the city where endangered species could re-populate themselves.” He says as they are going up the stairs. “I've saved over 27 individual breeds so far. Let's hope our friend, Murray, is feeling amorous tonight. I think he is. It's in the air.”

Zayn smiles as Murray is following them.

As soon as Mr. Bell opens the door to the 2ndfloor penthouse, Zayn is taken aback.

Murray runs into the room as Zayn whistles.

“Gee whiz. Mr. Bell, you really outdid yourself this time.” He says as they step into the wildlife theme floor. There are hundreds of plants, rocks, a small wishing well, you name it.

“You're not going to find a better Brazilian rain forest anywhere on the Upper West Side.” The older man says.

“I had no idea!” Liam says in awe of the place as Mr. Bell and Zayn make their way deeper into the room. “I mean.... I mean, this is…this is just.... oh, wow!” Liam says as he follows the other two men.

“You made it, Murray.” Zayn says running his hand though Murray’s fur. “You're home.”

Murray roars contently.

A monkey jumps and lands on Zayn’s shoulder.

“He likes me.” A smiling Zayn says as the monkey wraps its arms around Zayn’s neck.

A few seconds later, the monkey hops off of Zayn and he chuckles.

He turns and stares at Liam who is laughing softly.

 _‘Zayn is really something else.’_ He thinks to himself.

“Come along, this way.” Mr Bell says.

The other two follow him.

“I have a two-bedroom duplex on the Upper East Side. The living room in it, but it's not as big as this. And there's a kitchen, it's, like, off to the side when you come in. I don't have anywhere near as many plants, though.” Liam says as they are making their way through the wildlife themed floor.

“I don’t know about you, but that seriously sounds like a dream.” Zayn says.

A few minutes later, they are at the center of the floor.

Lions, tigers, toucans, kangaroos, monkeys and butterflies are all over the place and Liam is in awe for two reasons. The first reason is that he has never seen so many wildlife animals in a domestic building before. The second reason is that he noticed that Zayn is thriving in a place like this. He’s lively, caring and above all, he loves that Zayn is a caring person. Both reasons are beautiful to him, and he never wants to forget that. Not now, not ever.

“Here, baby.” Zayn says, motioning for a smaller puma to come his way.

The puma comes out of the bushy area.

“There she is.” Zayn says as Murray makes his way over to him. “She's beautiful, Murray.” Zayn says as he kneels down to stroke Murray’s fur. “I love you, baby.”

And with that, Murray runs towards the female puma.

They both run off and disappear.

Zayn sighs in content as he stands up straight.

“Well, I- I've got to go.” Mr. Bell says as a woman comes out of another area of the floor wearing nothing but coconut bras and grass skirts. “Make yourselves at home. Goodnight.” He tells the younger men.

“Goodnight, Mr. Bell.” Zayn says as he shakes Mr. Bell’s hand.

“Have a goodnight, Mr. Bell.” Liam says.

“I sure will.” He says waving at them. “Coming, dear.”

He runs off to the woman.

“Sorry, I'm late. I had some rather important guests.” Mr. Bell tells the woman as they join hands.

Zayn and Liam simply chuckle at the older man.

Liam turns and looks at Zayn…..expectantly.

Lovingly.

That is until-

“Oh! Mr. Bell, where are we?” Liam asks as he yells out in a panic. “Which.... Mr. Bell?”

No response.

He turns and point at a random direction.

“I think it's this way.” Liam says in total confusion. “No, no.”

Zayn is simply staring at him, amused by Liam.

“Which way is west?”

Liam turns around and spots Zayn, chuckling to himself.

He smiles at Zayn.

“Liam, it's been a long time.” Zayn says, referring to something he hasn't had for the longest time: freedom and his own happiness.

“Long time?” Liam asks as he walks towards Zayn.

“Yeah, six long years.” Zayn says as he sighs contently.

“Long time.” Liam says, talking about something different: his new found feelings for Zayn.

“Yeah.” Zayn chuckles.

“Long time.” Liam repeats seriously as he stands in front of Zayn.

They stare at each other for a minute.

Liam suddenly kisses Zayn.

Zayn is completely shocked, but he decides to go with the flow.

Not far away, Murray and his mate are simply watching Liam and Zayn as they cuddle with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Anyone Who Is Interested In This Journey, The Next Chapter Is A Bit Steamy. Do You Guys Want It Or Not?


	19. Hittin' The Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Love, But Not In The Rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because It's My Birthday, Here's My Gift To You! Ladies and Gents, The Sexy Story Time Session Has Arrived!

Miraculously, Liam and Zayn found their way out of the 2ndfloor penthouse and out of Mr. Bell’s living quarters, and into the bed of a nearby hotel.

“You’re beautiful.” Liam tells Zayn in between kisses.

“And you’re hot.” Zayn responds as he is caressing Liam’s torso.  

“If you say so.” Liam says in between kisses, running his left hand down Zayn’s back, caressing Zayn’s cheek with the other. Liam then starts to lick Zayn’s lips, begging for an entrance and Zayn’s mouth opens. They continue to kiss deeply. 

There’s no fight for dominance whatsoever.

Zayn allows Liam to take control when he tried for complete dominance, and he easily took it back when Liam allowed him too.

Suddenly, Zayn breaks the kiss. “Lima, I need- I want-”

Liam then lifts Zayn’s arms up and proceeds to take off the top of Zayn’s suit and shirt.

“Goddamn, I fucking love your body.” Liam tells him as he proceeds to kiss Zayn’s jaw.

“Oh God, Lima.” Zayn moans out.

Liam is enjoying the fact that Zayn is writhing under his touch.

“Take off your top.” Zayn demands.

Liam complies.

Zayn kisses Liam gently and then starts to kiss Liam’s Adam’s apple.

Clavicle.

Nipples.

Abs.

Up Liam’s rib cage.

“Oh baby.” Liam moans as his back arches.

“Down boy.” Zayn taunts.

“You taunt me too much, babe.”

“Oh, I know.” Zayn sasses back as he starts to unbuckle Liam’s belt. “But I taunt almost everybody.”

“Had I known that, I probably would’ve found you a lot sooner.” Liam tells him.

Zayn laughs.

“Come here to me.” Liam says and Zayn lifts his head.

Liam then proceeds to kiss Zayn, massaging Zayn’s tongue with his own.

Liam can’t resist arching his back with every passing moment that he doesn’t even notice that he’s lifted his hips a little and Zayn pulls down Liam’s pants and boxers to his shins.

“Scoot all the way back to the headboard.” Zayn demands and Liam scoots back. Zayn then proceeds to take Liam’s boxers and pants off while he licks into Liam’s mouth. Liam is tugging on Zayn’s pants.

“Take off the rest of your clothes, baby.” Liam tells him in between kisses.

Zayn hurriedly takes off the remainder of his clothes while Liam gently grabs Zayn’s face and continues to lick into his mouth. As they continue to passionately kiss, Liam runs his hands all over Zayn’s body.

As Zayn starts to kiss all the way down to Liam’s navel, Liam’s breathing gets heavier and heavier. Zayn licks him up and down, driving Liam mad. Before Liam can tell Zayn what he wants, Zayn gives Liam’s length an experimental lick.

“Zayn….” Liam moans aloud, burying his fingers in Zayn’s hair.

Zayn swirls his tongue on the head of Liam’s cock.

“Oh, baby….”

Zayn starts to suck Liam’s dick.

Liam moans.

And groans.

Moans harder with every bob Zayn is doing.

“Oh baby, you know how to suck a dick.” Liam manages to say aloud.

Zayn simply bobs his head up and down Liam’s shaft at a steady pace.

Suddenly Liam gently pushes Zayn away and stands up.

“Brown Eyes, what are you-”

“Stand against the wall.” Liam tells him.

“What?” Zayn says distractedly.

Liam lifts Zayn up and places him at the wall and starts to suck Zayn off.

“Oh go- Leeyum.” Zayn moans as he’s running his hands through Liam’s hair.

Liam is caressing Zayn’s body as Zayn is writhing.

Suddenly, Liam’s playing with Zayn’s hole and Zayn arches his back.

“Liam.” Zayn moans out loudly.

Liam then proceeds to kiss Zayn, who’s legs are currently turning into jelly, and starts to fuck Liam’s face.

“Turn around.”

Zayn quickly obeys Liam’s command.

“Are you going to take me from behind now or- OH GOD!”

Liam starts to lick Zayn’s hole.

“Oh Daddy!” Zayn yells out.

“You taste so fucking good, Z.” Liam says as he pulls away from his _‘appetizer.’_

As Zayn is trying to get a grip on the wall, Liam continues to eat Zayn out with teasing little kisses and sticking his tongue in Zayn’s hole. Zayn is writhing under Liam’s control and he’s losing his mind. At one point, Liam almost pulled away and laughed because Zayn shouted-

“AWW! FO' SHIZZLE MY NIZZLE, Brown Eyes!” 

Moments later, Zayn manages to turn around and gently pushes Liam away.

“I wanna suck you again.”

“Really?”

Zayn simply kisses Liam. He gets on his knees and starts to suck his lovers dick.

“Z!” Liam moans, sounding hornier more than ever.

Liam is losing control over himself as Zayn is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Zayn stands up and proceeds to lick into Liam’s mouth.

Zayn breaks the kiss.

“Get me backto the bed, Brown Eyes. Get me to a fucking bed, now, Lima.”

“Your wish is my command.” Liam says as he picks Zayn up and carries him off to Zayn’s bed, bridal style.

Once Liam places Zayn on the bed, he climbs on top of him and gently licks into Zayn’s mouth.

As the kiss starts to intensify, Liam starts to roll his hips into Zayn’s.

Zayn rolls his up against Liam’s.

Liam moans as both of their erections are rubbing against each other.

Soon, they are simply laying their, caressing each other’s body before they stroke each other’s dick.

A few minutes later-

“Fuck me.”

Liam simply pulls a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, lubes up a finger and inserts it in Zayn’s ass.

“Oooohh….” Zayn moans as Liam is fingering him.

“You like that?” Liam asks a couple minutes later.

“I love that, babe.”

“Then you’re gonna love this.” Liam says as he inserts another finger.

“Aaaah…” Zayn moans, even louder than before.

“One more?” Liam asks a few minutes later, noticing that he’s hit Zayn’s prostate.

“No, just fuck me.” Zayn moans.

“Okay.” Liam says as he removes his fingers. “Put your legs on my shoulders.”

Zayn complies quickly as Liam is slicking up his length.

“I love you.” Zayn absentmindedly says just as Liam starts to push his length into him, slowly.

Liam moans.

“Are you ok?” Zayn asks him, in a guttural tone.

“I should be asking you that.” Liam whispers on Zayn’s lips.

They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Liam enters within Zayn as Zayn is stroking his cock.

Once Liam is all the way in, Zayn writhes.

“Leeee-”

“Shhh….” Liam says as he places an index finger on Zayn’s lips.

A minute later, once Zayn is comfortable with the Liam’s length, he starts to rock into Zayn at a slow pace as he ~~doesn’t~~  never wants to cause Zayn any harm because of him.

“Aah, fuck!” Zayn moans.

“You like that?”

“Fuck me, baby.” Zayn moans as his response as he’s trying to cling onto Liam’s arms.

He pants louder and louder as Liam is fucking him.

“Fuck me.” Zayn pants in ecstasy.

“You really like that?”

“I-FUCK-love-yes!” Zayn says as his voice cracks.

Liam rocks into Zayn at a faster pace and Zayn is loving it.

“Lima?” Zayn pants.

“Yeah?”

“Your cock is so fucking good.” Zayn says as he looks into Liam’s eyes.

As Liam smiles, Zayn feels his insides melt.

“I love you.” He says as he pulls Liam’s head down for a kiss.

“Mmmph.” They moan into each others mouth as Liam still pounds into Zayn.

“You’re beautiful.” Liam says as he pulls away from the kiss and Zayn smiles at him.

Liam’s insides melt at the sight of Zayn’s smile.

He dives in for another kiss as Zayn’s holding onto Liam’s shoulders.

As their kisses start to get steamier, Liam starts pound into Zayn faster.

“Ohhhh fuck!” Zayn pants as Liam bring’s Zayn’s legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses Zayn’s legs.

“I love you, babe.” Liam tells him.

“Kiss me.” Zayn pants.

Liam places Zayn’s legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Zayn.

“You feel so fucking good.” Liam says a few moments later as he is pounding into Zayn.

“As….do….you, Brown…Eyes.” Zayn managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Liam’s ass cheeks.

Liam and Zayn smile at each other as Liam is fucking Zayn.

If they only knew what their smiles and everything else they’ve done does to their insides.

And it’s only been a day at that too.

“Oh fuck.” Zayn says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed. “Liam?”

“Yeah?” Liam moans.

“I-wanna-ride-you.” Zayn says through his panting.

“Ok my love.”  
  
Zayn whines a little as Liam pulls out of him.

Liam flips them over and Zayn does a not-so-manish squeal.

“Don’t worry, babe.” Liam reassures him as he lies down on the bed. “You won’t feel empty in a moment.”

“Good, because I miss you already.” Zayn says as he turns around and grabs Liam’s cock, guiding it into his ass. “Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock.”

“You’re crazy, but I- ugh- love you.” Liam moans as Zayn starts bouncing up and down Liam’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Zayn pants as he’s riding Liam. “I love this pony.”

“Po….” Liam starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Zayn’s hips, smiling to himself.

 _‘I love this beautiful.’_ Liam thin happily to himself. _‘This is definitely my man.’_

Liam’s even happier that he has broken up with Amelia, who still wants to marry him for some reason. She doesn't even care if he cheats on her.

Given the strange circumstances, he's cheating on Amelia too, but he couldn't care less.

At this moment, it's just him and Zayn.

“Oh fuck me, babe!” Zayn begs.

“Ride that cock.” Liam pants as Zayn is stroking his length.

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulls him.

“Oh Liam.” Zayn says as his back is on Liam’s chest.

“You’re mine.” Liam says as thrusts into Zayn.

“Yes.” Zayn says with a smile as he turns his head and sweetly kisses Liam.

Once Zayn breaks the kiss, Liam starts panting like crazy.

“Fuck!” Zayn says happily.

“Mmph.” Liam moans.

“Fuck.” Zayn repeats.

It goes on for a good minute or so.

“You’re”- Zayn says before he plants a kiss on Liam’s lips. “Mine.”

“Always.” Liam honestly says with a smile.

Liam changes their position so that Zayn is on his hands and knees while Liam is behind him.

Liam starts pounding into Zayn ruthlessly and Zayn is enjoying it.

“Ahh fuck, babe!” Zayn yells out very loudly.

Thank goodness that they have walls that aren’t thin.

If Zayn can only see Liam’s smile.

And vice versa.

“You like that?” Liam asks.

“Harder, Liam!” Zayn begs through his loud, hungry panting.

Liam starts pounding into Zayn harder and suddenly, Zayn shouts.

“There, Li!” Zayn yells as he sees stars in his eyes.

“There?” Liam asks as he grips Zayn’s hip with one hand and Zayn’s right shoulder with the other.

“Right- ahh- there!” Zayn pants happily as he grips the edge of the bed. “Right there!”

“Ah, so you like that?” Liam teases, even though he’s enjoying their intimacy.

“Fuck yeah!” Zayn pants as the tip of his cock is rubbing against their sheets.

Liam starts placing kisses up and down Zayn’s spine.

“Oh my God, this feels so good.” Zayn says as Liam is pounding into Zayn mercilessly.

“Z?” Liam says causing Zayn to turn his head a bit.

“Ye-”

Liam cuts him off with a kiss as he thrusts into Zayn.

As Liam breaks the kiss, Zayn starts to feel empty with Liam’s lips on his own.

“Oh fuck!” Zayn yells. He squirts a bit of lotion in his hand and starts to rub on his length again before turning a bit and kissing Liam again.

“I love you.” Liam says as he breaks the kiss.

“I-God, you feel so fucking good- love you, too.” Zayn says as Liam hits his prostate.

“You like that?” Liam pants.

“Yeah, I love that.” Zayn equally pants in total ecstasy.

Liam turns Zayn around on his cock so that Zayn is now on his back.

“Oh, babe.” Zayn moans as Liam can see the stars in his lover's eyes.

Liam leans down and places kisses on Zayn’s neck and Zayn moans as he wraps his arms around Liam’s waist.

“I-” Kiss. “Love-.” Kiss. “You.” Liam says in complete awe.

“Love you- AHH- more.” Zayn pants in Liam’s ear.

Zayn is close to orgasming and Liam can hear it in his voice.

Liam keeps thrusting into Zayn as he licks into his lovers mouth.

As soon as Liam breaks the kiss, Zayn shouts.

He arches his back as his chest is covered in cum.

 _‘I did that.’_ Liam thinks to himself as he still rocks into Zayn as he smiles down at Zayn’s body.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.” Liam pants a few thrusts later.

“Yeah?” Zayn says dreamily.

“Yeah.” Liam says shakily.

Liam spills his load into Zayn’s hole.

“Oh, that feels so good.” Zayn says as he finally opens his eyes and runs his hand up and down Liam’s chest.

“I’m glad.” Liam says, riding out his erection making sure to fill Zayn up as much as he can, smiling at Zayn.

Once he’s ridden out his erection and filled Zayn up to the brim, he collapses on top of Zayn’s small body.

He pants like crazy as Zayn is caressing his lover’s body.

“Liam?” Zayn says a few minutes after basking in their afterglow.

“Yeah?”

“You’re kinda heavy.” Zayn says to him. 

Liam starts to laugh and starts to pull out of Zayn’s ass.

 _‘Crap, he is slightly heavy, but that wasn’t what I wanted to say.’_ Zayn thinks to himself.

Once Liam’s dick is out his ass, he lies down next to Zayn.

They’re silence fills the room again.

“Zayn?” Liam says almost five minutes later.

“Liam?”

“Thank you for changing my life.”

Zayn chuckles and buries his head in Liam’s neck, but something isn’t quite right _yet_. Sure, he’s moved on from Niall in every sense of the word, but there will always be a part of him that loves Niall. Right now, he has Liam, and he deeply believes that Niall would tell him to move on. But if it isn’t Niall or Liam, then what is it?

 **♂**

The better question Zayn should’ve asked himself was _“If it isn’t Niall, Liamorhimself, then who is it, then who is it that is holding him back?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was This Good For You Or Not?


	20. Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is This The End Of Ziam?

The next morning, both men clean up themselves for the new day and make their way to the bank.

 _‘This is it.’_ Liam thinks to himself as they are now at the bank.

The security guard greets them as they enter the bank.

“This'll only take a couple of seconds.” Zayn says as they are making their way through the bank. “Then we're going straight to the District Attorney's office with all the evidence. You know and I wanna get a copy of everything, get to the newspapers.” He says as he pulls out a cigarette from the case from Cartier. “Can't you see the headlines, Brown Eyes?”

A solemn Liam doesn’t respond.

 _"Innocent, beautiful man nabs mystery murderer."_ Zayn supplies. “How's that sound?” He asks Liam, who chuckles at Zayn.

“Your box number?” One of the bankers as Zayn as they get to the service desk.

Zayn turns to look at Liam.

“The box number is 6-1-1-1.” Liam tells the banker.

“Thanks, Brown Eyes.” Zayn smiles.

“Sign here please.” The banker tells Zayn.

Zayn hums to himself as he signs the document that was given to him.

“Perfect.” The banker says, as he buzzes in Zayn and Liam.

“Do you think this is gonna be on the 6:00 news?” Zayn asks Liam. “I mean, I haven't been on television before.”

Liam remains quiet as Zayn keeps on speaking.

“Hey, do you think you're ready to hang out with a celebrity? I wonder if my family's gonna see it in California. I’ve got this.... my three sisters, my Baba, and I got cousins, though, you know, I have a lot of relatives.” Zayn says.

The guard inserts his key into the slot.

Liam smiles at Zayn’s optimism as he watches Zayn take off his earring and insert the key in the other slot.

“But, you know, it would be really great if the relatives that I have could see it, it'd be good.” Zayn says turning the key.

The box opens.

The guard takes out a black box and hands it over to Zayn.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No, problem. Thank you for doing business with us.”

Zayn smiles and he looks at a melancholy Liam.

They walk to a private room, all while Zayn is holding on the the black box with his dear life.

“Then we gotta get out of this town, find some sun. I think we both could use it.” Zayn says as he finally looks at Liam. “You know, look at me, almost four years in the can and pale as a ghost. Can I tell you something?” He says handing Liam his cigarette.

“Yeah.” Liam says absently as he takes the cigarette and puts it out.

“You look like you could use a little fun in the sun yourself, you know.” Zayn tells Liam as his attention is now on the box.

Liam slightly smiles at Zayn.

“You smoke so many cigarettes.” Liam states in a soft voice as Zayn is opening the black box.

“I don't know what else to do with them.” Zayn counters taking out a thick yellow envelope.

He finally looks is Liam, who is currently swaying back and forth on his heels.

“What's wrong, Brown Eyes?” Zayn asks.

“I'm marrying Amelia Andrews in two hours, as scheduled.” Liam says as he finally looks up at Zayn. “As scheduled.”

Zayn simply looks at Liam with a sad smile.

“Aren't you gonna open that?”

“No, it doesn't matter.” Zayn says, shrugging at the slightly taller man.

Liam looks away from Zayn, blinking rapidly as if he were about to cry.

He regains his composure and looks at Zayn.

“Zayn, you really didn't think that I was gonna - I mean-”

“I didn't think anything.” Zayn honestly states.

**♂**

“See.” Louis says as he takes the lollipop out of his mouth. “Told you if we staked out the airport, we'd find him.”

Harry turns and looks at his partner.

“Oh, is that what you're going to tell the Captain? Huh? That it was all your idea?” Harry asks.

“Well, it was.” Louis tells him.

“Was not.” Harry challenged.

“Was, too.”

“Was not.”

“Was, too.“

“Was not.”

“Was, too!” Louis snaps rolling his neck.

“Was not.” Harry says, mimicking Louis’ neck roll.

“Was, too.” Louis says getting all up in Harry’s face.

“Oh, man, that's it.” Harry says turning away from Louis, putting on his sunglasses. “When this thing's over, I'm applying for a transfer.”

“Fine, I'll type it up for you.” Louis says putting the lollipop back in his mouth.

**♂**

“Oh, my God!” The bridesmaids scream from the limo, irritating Tom and Billy who are currently watching Zayn and Liam as well. “Oh, my God!”

“You don't have to wait.” Zayn says, fixing his sunglasses as he Liam is holding Zayn’s shopping bag from yesterday.

“No, I just want to make sure you get on.” Liam says trying to smile.

Zayn smiles a bit.

“So make sure you contact your parole officer, and register with the employment people. Maybe you can get a job at an animal hospital or something 'cause you seem to really have a way with wild-”

Zayn takes off his sunglasses, and looks at Zayn.

“-animals.” Liam finished.

They starea at each other for a moment.

“Flight 522 will be leaving shortly.” The voice over the intercom states.

Liam’s watch goes off.

“It's your life calling.” Zayn says.

“Yeah.” Liam sighs. “Yeah, I gotta go.”

“See you, Payne.” Zayn says. “Don't forget to wear your seat belt.”

Liam nods.

Zayn pecks his cheek and enters the airport.

Liam smiles.

He watches as Zayn gets mixed within the crowd before he leaves, breaking down in the damaged convertible.

“There he goes.” Tom says. “Let’s move!”

Billy starts the limo and moves to park the limo in the parking lot.

“Let's shut those girls up!” Tom says.

“Let's move.” Louis says.

Billy starts driving.

And so does Harry.


	21. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Is Liam Holding Up?

Liam drives back to his apartment, showers again, and changes into another brand new tuxedo before he drives over his boss' mansion.

 _'Why did we talk about last night?'_ Liam asks himself as he is driving down the road. _'I hope I didn't force him into anything. Did it mean something to him? Is he in pain? Did he enjoy it as much as I enjoyed it? He just looked so damn....hot. Zayn actually made me feel....alive! I haven't felt that in such a long time, and now that he's leaving, I feel so...empty.'_

Liam sighs heavily.

_'Why didn't I go with him?'_

_'Why did I let him go?'_

_'Will Zayn remember me?'_

_'Is he ever going to contact me?'_

_'Think of me?'_

_'Have dirty thoughts about me at all?'_

After a good 45 minutes of driving, he pulls up to the gates of the overly huge mansion.

"Showtime." He says to himself as he hears the sounds of violins playing all while the exhaust pipe sputters.

The gates open and he drives in.

He drives all the way up to the front doors of the house, and Morgan is in shock.

"Oh, my Lord!" Morgan exclaims in total shock as Liam turns off the engine and steps out of the car.

"What?" A distracted Liam asks Morgan.

"Oh, my car!" She exclaims. "Look at my car!"

"What's the problem?" He asks her without a care in the world.

"Oh, look, it's a wreck!" She exclaims in shock.

She isn't materialistic or anything, but damn! Her car is beyond a hot mess, and Liam doesn't give a damn. He just wants Zayn.

"Oh, baby."

"Sorry, I don't see it." Liam says nonchalantly. "What do you see? A nick?"

"A nick?" Morgan asks him as she is looking at her totaled car. "A nick, no. How can you not see it? It's everywhere."

"Oh." Tori says appearing out of nowhere.

He stands next to Liam.

"You decided to join us."

Liam only responds by giving him a tight smile and a weak nod.

"Rogers, I won't be needing that shotgun after all!" He says, yelling towards the front door. Tori starts to laugh, then places an arm around Liam's shoulders. "So, any problem with Operation Prisoner Shuttle?"

"Clockwork." Liam answers deadpans before he walks away from his boss, who pats his shoulder.

He walks up to the door, and the door automatically opens.

"Hello, Walter." Liam greets the butler.

"Mr. Payne." Walter greets in return.

Liam walks to the living room.

"There you are." Amelia says, causing Liam to look around.

She's on the second floor wearing her wedding dress as three people are fixing her veil.

"Oh." Liam says as he simply looks at her playing with some cards in her hand.

"Where have you been?" She demands.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Liam says, not really sorry. "I was delayed doing an errand for your father."

"I tried calling you all last night." Amelia says handing one of the people who's fixing her veil the cards.

"Oh." Liam says, feigning shock. "I was at my..... bachelor party. You know, my last big hurrah."

"Yes." Amelia says, smiling at nothing at all, looking away from Liam. "Damn right it was."

Liam only stares at her.

"Where are the bridesmaids?" She asks him. "Have you seen them?"

"Um-" A confused Liam starts as someone hands him a card.

"Oh, there are the words I had printed up for the ceremony." Amelia tells him.

He looks at the card, and gives it a strange look.

 _''What the world needs now is love?"_ He read from the card in a tone of voice that literally can be heard as _‘The fuck is this?’_

"No, no. That's what I say." Amelia says. "You say this: _''It's the only thing that there's just too little of.''_

~~Liam stares at her as if she's crazy.~~

Liam stares at her crazy ass. ~~~~

“Oh, stop.” Amelia says as she shoos the people who are fixing her veil.

The scurry off.

Liam turns and looks at one of the men who is fixing his bow-tie with a quizzical look.


	22. Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Memories and A Bad Discovery!

Zayn is currently sitting, waiting to board the plane that has been delayed for the last hour or something.

“Come on.” He says impatiently.

He turns and spots a couple, just happy and lovey-dovey with each other.

Before he knows it, he is wiping the tears that have fallen from his eyes, remembering all the good times that he spent with Niall. 

**♂**

_"Are you there?" Zayn read from the blog that he was on._  
  
_"Yes. I'm here."_  
  
_"Thank goodness! I need some advice. Could you please help me?"_  
  
_"That depends. What do you need advice on?" Zayn responds._  
  
_"So, I have a friend who wants to create a something that would profess her undying love her boyfriend, but she wants to be.....unique about it."_

 _Zayn thinks for a moment._  
  
_"I think I've got it." Zayn responds._  
  
_"Really?!"_  
  
_"Yup. Why not help her create a collage with either pictures or little momentous? Make it colorful, memorable and throw in a poem to make add a personal touch to the collage. I think it'll work."_  
  
_"I actually love that idea! Thank you, Mr. Suave. You are by far the most helpful man on this platform."_  
  
_"Thank you, Hot Stuff. I realize that we have some.....anonymity on here."_  
  
_"This is true.”_  
  
_"But since we've been talking for almost a year, do you by any chance have a name?"_  
  
_"Zayn."_

**♂**

_"I missed you the other day. How's it going today, Zayn?"_  
  
_"My day was uneventful. I exercised for a good hour and a half this morning, ran my errands, visited my sisters down the block and I just got home about twenty minutes ago."_ __  
  
_"Sounds fun. And quite innocent."_  
  
_"Don't let my friends hear that. They are some crazy ass women. I wonder what it'll be like if they saw the other side of_ _me."_  
  
_"Mmm, dark side?"_ __  
  
_"Down, Big Boy." Zayn says to himself before he types the exact same words to the other person._  

**♂**

_“I want to meet you. I’m dying to meet you. When can we finally  meet?”_

_Zayn feels his heart racing._

_Niall wants to meet him._

_“I’m free on Saturday.” Zayn texted back after getting Niall’s number sometime ago._

_“Perfect. Let’s meet up at 7.”_

_“Great.”_

**♂**

_“It’s nice to finally meet you in person. Can I just say that I think you look hot?”_

_Zayn chuckles._

_“Likewise.” Zayn says._

_“So, what do you want to eat?” They ask each other at the same time._

_Both men laugh._

_“I’m in the mood for some chicken nuggets.”_

_Niall giggles._

_“McDonald’s on the first date?” Niall asks, making Zayn’s heart jump for joy._

_“What’s wrong with that?” Zayn responds. “Besides, they have a good dollar menu.”_

_Niall laughs._

_“Let’s go.” He says._

**♂**

_“So, how was work?”_

_“It was good.” Niall responds. “Finally finished up my case, so now I can move on to another case.”_

_“That’s great!” Zayn says taking a sip of his Sprite._

_“How about you?” Niall asks as he finishes his hamburger. “Did you finally figure out how to go about with your painting?”_  

_“I did!” Zayn says excitedly. “I was going to go to an animal hospital and work with the many animals that they have over there, but I ended up painting my friend petting a black cat.”_

_“Black cat?”_

_“Yeah. Like jungle black cat.”_

_“Nice! Do you have a picture?”_

_Zayn wipes his fingers on the napkin and shows Niall a picture of the painting._

_Niall is in awe of the painting._

_“This is….incredible!” Niall says._

_“You’re just saying that.” Zayn says bashfully._

_“No! I really love it! The strokes, colors, the size of the cat, your friend’s eyes, the use of black-”_

_“Calm down!” Zayn chuckles. “It’s only a painting.”_

_“It’s more than that!” Niall argues. “If this was a person, I would marry it! Do you think that you can do a painting for my mom? I have been trying to come up with a good gift, but all I can come up with is a spa day for her.”_

_“I would love to.” Zayn responds._

**♂**

_"Z?" Niall says one day a year and a half later in their apartment._

_"Yeah?" Zayn says as he walks up behind Niall, wrapping his arms around his waist._

_"Let's cook." Niall says leaning back into Zayn._

_"What do you want to cook?"_

_"How about Shrimp Scampi with Cherry Tomatoes?" Niall asks._

_"Sounds delicious." Zayn responds as Niall turns around in Zayn's arms._

_"Ok, what do we need for this meal?" Zayn asks as he fills a pot with water._

_"The recipe calls for: 3 1/2 tablespoons salt, 1 pound bucatini, spaghetti or fettuccine, 3 tablespoons olive oil, 2 cloves garlic, minced, 2 shallots, minced, 1 pound cherry tomatoes, sliced, 1 tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon chili flakes, 1 cup white wine, 1 cup heavy cream, 1 pound large shrimp, peeled and de-veined, 1/4 cup chopped fresh chives, and 3 tablespoons of fresh parsley leaves, chopped." Niall says._

_"Whew, we have our work cut out for us." Zayn says._

_"Mm-hmm." Niall hums in agreement. "Mm-hmm. Now, let's get to work."_  

**♂**

_After the couple gathered the necessary ingredients, Niall grabs an apron and tossed it at Zayn._

_"What do we do first?" Zayn asks as he puts on the apron._  

_"Well," Niall starts as he puts on his own apron. "The first thing that we should do, would be to fill a high-sided skillet set over high heat with water. Add 3 tablespoons of the salt and bring to a boil. Add the pasta, and gently stir using tongs to make sure the pasta doesn't stick to itself. Cook the pasta for 12 to 14 minutes, and then drain."_

_"Ok." Zayn says as he turns the stove on for the pot-filled water. He then adds some salt to the pot, grabs the uncooked pasta from the pantry and places it on the counter._

_"Here's a timer, babe." Niall says as he hands Zayn the timer._

_"Thanks." Zayn says as he sets the timer. After he set the timer, he puts the cover on the pot._

_"Good idea." Niall says. "That way the water can boil faster."_

_"Yes, sir." Zayn says. "Now, let's get to work on the veggies._  

**♂**

_A few minutes later, Niall is currently standing directly behind Zayn, holding his hand as they are slicing the tomatoes._

_Zayn has goose bumps._  

_Good goose bumps._

_'He really is different.' Zayn thinks to himself as they are prepping almost finished prepping the veggies._

_"This is amazing." Niall says as he presses a kiss to Zayn's cheek._  

**♂**

_"Niall, what's next?" Zayn asks as he puts the pasta in the boiling water._

_"In a large skillet set over medium heat, add the oil." Niall read from the recipe. "I need a skillet."_

_Zayn grabs one and places it on the stove._

_"Thanks babe." Niall says, rewarding Zayn with a kiss._

_"No prob."_

_Niall adds some oil to the skillet, and turns on the burner._

_"Ok. When hot, add the garlic, shallots, tomatoes and the remaining 1/2 tablespoon salt. Sauté until the onions are translucent, 2 to 3 minutes. Stir in the paprika and chili flakes, and sauté for 1 to 2 minutes. Pour in the wine, scraping up any bits on the bottom of the pan. Bring to a simmer. Add the cream and return to a simmer for 1 minute. Add the shrimp and cover with the sauce. Cook, stirring to make sure the shrimp cooks through, 3 to 5 minutes. Add the chives and parsley, and toss to mix. Serve the shrimp and sauce over the pasta."_

_"We've got this." Zayn says._

**♂**

_"This looks very delicious, babe!" Zayn says. "We did a good job!"_

_"We sure did." Niall says. "Thank goodness for cooking shows."_

_"Cooking show?"_

_"You didn't think that I could make scampi without a recipe from TV, did you?" Niall asks._

_"Shutting up." Zayn says._

_"Thank you Tia Mowry.” Niall says. "Grab two plates. I am hungry as fuck."_  

**♂**

_After both men feed each other from their forks, Zayn and Niall are cuddling on the couch._

_"Man, babe that was good."_

_"It sure was. That was a good idea, Ni."_

_"I'm full of them."_

_"We should do it again sometime, even if we almost neglected to drain the pasta, due to that fabulous blowjob, Zaynie."_

_Zayn shuts Niall up with a kiss._  

**♂**

_Weeks later, Zayn is in between Niall's legs, lying on top of him while kissing him with all of his might. Niall is lying down on his back, he shifted back to kiss Zayn deeply for the first time in such a long time. It wasn't very different from all the other deep kisses they shared. There was no fight for dominance, as Zayn allowed him to take control when he tried for it, and easily gave it back when Niall allowed him too. It was comfortable and easy and like nothing Zayn had ever had before._

_"I love you." Zayn says in between kisses._

_"I love you too." Niall says as he pulls away from Zayn's lips and takes Zayn's shirt off._

_Niall smiles gently as he pulls Zayn's neck down to kiss him deeply._

_They resume kissing for a while until Niall moans, causing him to lean forward and push Zayn on his back._

_He lies on top of Zayn, unbuckling Zayn's belt as his tongue is in Zayn's mouth._

_Zayn moans as his neck is attacked with Niall's kisses, pulling on Niall's shirt._

_Niall pulls away from Zayn's neck and starts kissing down Zayn's chest all the way down to Zayn's navel._

_"Gotta take this off." Niall says as he pulls the shirt off of his body and discards it somewhere._

_"Kiss me." Zayn moans._

_Niall then leans down and kisses Zayn._

_They continue to kiss for a while as Zayn undoes Niall's belt._

_"Let's get these off." Niall says as he leans back and tugs on Zayn's pants._

_"Yes." Zayn moans in agreement as he lifts his hips up allowing Niall to pull Zayn's pants off._

_Niall throws Zayn's pants somewhere and leans down to capture Zayn's lips in a chaste kiss. He then places kisses down Zayn's neck, Adam's apple, nipples and down his navel before returning to Zayn's lips._

_As they are kissing, Zayn starts roaming his hands over Niall's underwear-covered length. He starts to push Niall's pants down, but only to his knees._

_They continue like that for a good minute or two, until Niall starts kissing down Zayn's torso, pulling Zayn's underwear off._

_"Eager are we?" Niall asks._

_"For you." Zayn says. "Only you."_

_"Good." Niall says as he kisses Zayn's navel. After he places a kiss to Zayn's navel, he places several kisses down to Zayn's length._

_He kisses the tip after he runs his nose up and down Zayn's length._

_Niall sighs in happiness as he blows on the head, drawing a whimper from Zayn, before he engulfs his boyfriend's length with his mouth._

_Zayn writhes on the bed, enjoying the way Niall looks as he runs his tongue down the shaft and his balls._

_Zayn pulls Niall up to his chest and kisses Niall on the lips._

_"I love you." Zayn says, gently holding Niall's face._

_Niall kisses Zayn as Zayn wraps his legs around Niall's back._

_Zayn moans as he puts his hands in Niall's underwear, kneading his ass._

_Niall pulls away and properly takes off his pants before kissing Zayn's neck again._

_Zayn is so happy that he moans in happiness as Niall's weight is on top of his, that he wraps is arms and legs around Niall._

_Niall pulls away again to take off his underwear._

_They are both completely naked._

_Niall leans down to passionately kiss Zayn again as he feels a hand around his length, going up and down._

_They passionately kiss for a few minutes before Zayn pulls Niall by the waist, causing Niall to straddle his chest._

_"God." Niall moans as his length is engulfed by Zayn's mouth._

_Niall starts fucking into Zayn's mouth gently until he pulls away, straddles Zayn by the waist and kisses Niall._

_They are so busy passionately kissing, that Zayn failed to realize that Niall flipped them over, causing Zayn to straddle him._

_"God, you are so strong." Zayn says in between their kisses._

_"I know." Niall responds._

_They continue to kiss as Zayn grinds Niall's cock, causing Niall's foreskin to go up and down against Zayn's crack._

_"Fuck. I wanna ride you." Zayn says a couple minutes later._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." Zayn says as he reaches into the nightstand for the lube._

_"Let's get to it." Niall says as he covers his length in lube._

_After his length is covered, Zayn places his hands on Niall's chest as Niall guides his length into Zayn's hole._

_"Ooh." Zayn says as he is looking into his lover's eyes, waiting a moment._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah." Zayn says. "I love bottoming."_

_"You're crazy." Niall says with a smile on his face._

_Zayn begins to move up and down Niall's cock, swiveling his hips experimentally to find his prostate._

_Niall watches the sight above him as he places his hands on Zayn's hips._

_"I love when you ride me." Niall says._

_"Ditto." Zayn moans._

_Zayn moans as he feels Niall's length go deeper and deeper inside of him._

_"YES!" Zayn moans as Niall's length hits his prostate. He shifts up and down rapidly as his life depended on it._

_Niall on the other hand, is trying very hard not to finish at the moment. He can't stop gazing at Zayn as he is panting, screaming his name out and moaning._

_"I love you so fucking much, babe." Zayn says._

_"I love you too, babe." Niall says._

_Suddenly, Zayn starts to ride him so hard that the head board starts hitting the wall._

_'Thank God for thick walls.' Niall thinks._

_"Yes! YES!" Zayn screams._

_A moment later, Zayn feels tired._

_“Tired, babe?” Niall moans._

_Zayn nods._

_“Move slower.”_

_Zayn starts to move in a slow, sensual manner._

_"Better?" Niall asks a few minutes later._

_Zayn can only nod his head as he is moving up and down Niall's cock._

_"I love you." Zayn says as he leans down to capture Niall's lips._

_"I love you too." Niall says as he flips them over._

_"Yes!" Zayn yells out as he is lying on his back, as Niall is penetrating him._

_Niall kisses Zayn's neck._

_"Fuck me." Zayn moans as his eyes are closed._

_"Look at me." Niall says softly into his ear._

_Zayn looks at him,_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, babe." Zayn says earnestly as he wraps his arms and legs around Niall's back._

_Niall continues to fuck into him as Zayn continues to say "fuck me" as if it were a mantra._

_"Oh, baby!" Zayn yells outs as Niall hit his g-spot._

_"Get on your hand and knees." Niall says as he pulls his body away from Zayn's._

_"Awesome." Zayn says as he does what he's told._

_Niall places his length back into Zayn's hole and he starts to fuck Zayn like there's no tomorrow._

_"Yes! Fuck me- yes!" Zayn yells out as his g-spot is hit._

_Soon after, he can tell that Niall's thrusts are getting sloppy._

_"Babe, I'm about to-"_

_"Me too, babe. Let's cum together."_

_A few seconds later, Zayn shoots his large load all over the bed sheet while Niall spills his load into Zayn._

_After they both come down from their high, Niall pulls out of Zayn and cuddles Zayn._

_"I love you." Zayn says. "I love you so much, and I will never let you forget it."_

_"And I love you too."_

_Niall kisses the top of Zayn's head._

**♂**

_"I love you, Zaynie.” Niall says one night, underneath the starts exactly 3 years after meeting Zayn in person. “I always have. I-I love everything about you. And I want you with me."_  

_“You’re already with me.” Zayn says smiling at Niall._

_Niall chuckles._

_“I want to be your life partner.” Niall starts. “We’ve been together for quite a while and I just love that you are passionate about your work. You’re so caring, beautiful, and you complete me. You’re always gonna be a part of my life and I am eternally happy that I am capable of doing the same for you for the rest of our lives. I was never the guy that got picked at the dance. I-I-I'm not good at it-”_

_“Neither am I.” Zayn chuckles._

_“And I know that I can be indecisive because I see eight sides of everything. That’s what you’ve been getting when you picked me. Now, you may not want that anymore, but I know that I want you. I thought maybe nobody would ever want that, but ever since I found you, Zayn, life has never been better because you are like the light that shines from the sun.” Niall finishes._

_“Niall.” Zayn says through his cracking voice with his face wet with tears._

_“Zayn Javvad Malik-” Niall starts as he pulls out a ring. “Will you marry me?”_

_Zayn is crying even harder._

_“YES!”_

_“Yes?” A happy Niall asks._

_“YES!” Zayn cries. “I will marry you, Niall James Horan. I don’t have a ring, but will you marry me, too?”_

_Niall laughs._

_“Hell yeah!”_

_Niall slips the finger on Zayn’s finger and passionately kisses him._

**♂**

For all of the good moments that he thought about, he thought about the single worst day of his life.

**♂**

_“Z!!!!” Niall exclaimed over the phone. “I have some good news! Case closed!”_

_“Finally!” Zayn says. “I can’t wait for you to go back to work in your little bookstore. I missed seeing you for hours and days on end.”_

_“I know baby, but this case was too good to pass up.” Niall says. “But no matter what happens, keep the key because no one will ever suspect that the key is the secret to the person that we are locking up in a few hours.”_

_“As long as it’s done and over with so that we can live happily ever after and raise some kids.”_

_“Me too.” Niall says. “So go take a shower and get ready. We are going to celebrate when I get home.”_

_“Why should I get ready now?”_

_“Because knowing you, you’re gonna ponder on what to wear for a long time, then your hair, then the-”_

_“Okay, okay, okay!” Zayn laughs. “Don’t air out my beauty tips.”_

_Niall laughs._

_“I’ll meet you at The Sea Fire Grill at 8, babe.”_

_“See you then.”_

**♂**

_“Man, it’s past 8. Niall is going to kill me.” Zayn says as he had to find several alternate routes to the restaurant. “All because some psycho had to drive recklessly throughout the damn city.”_

_As Zayn was pulling up to a red light, a large dog ran across the street causing Zayn to accidentally running the red light and hitting a little bodega and a police car._

_“FUCK!” Zayn thinks to himself._

_“License and registration.” One of the policemen tells him._

_Zayn complies as the other officer demands that he opens the trunk._

_As Zayn opens the trunk, he is immediately handcuffed._

_“You’re under arrest for the murder of Niall Horan.”_

_“What?!” A freaked out Zayn screams as they pull pieces of Niall’s limbs and severed head out of Zayn’s trunk._

_Zayn shakes._

_Then he starts to wail._

_His fiancé is dead._

_“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”_

**♂**

_A tear stained face Zayn is booked and charged for the murder of his dead fiancé._

_Zayn can only cry in his prison cell, knowing that he is innocent. All that can keep him alive right now is the key on his earring that Niall gave him._

_He puts it on his necklace._

_They were to celebrate Zayn’s birthday in 5 days._

_Formally get married in front of their families in two weeks._

_And officially meet and take home their child in three weeks._

_Sadly, none of that will ever happen as Zayn was to be locked up for several_

_“When I get out of here, I am going to find out what the evidence is.” Zayn cries, promising that he will get justice for Niall and clear his name for a murder that he never committed. “I promise you, Niall, I will get justice.”_

**♂**

Zayn wipes his face again.

 _‘I need to stop crying.’_  He thinks to himself.

Suddenly, he drops the envelope that he had as he was wiping his face.

_‘Shit.’_

He picks it up.

 _‘Hmmm….’_  He wonders wondering what exactly is in the envelope.

Zayn opens the envelope and he pours out the contents onto his lap.

Flash drives, pictures, a small black book, newspaper articles and a DVD were all over him.

First, he looks through all the pictures with Billy and an old man that Zayn doesn’t know.

He sees Tom with the same old man in another picture.

“Amelia.” He says looking at the picture with her standing next to the same old man.  _'Now I know where she got her looks. No wonder she's a pretty bitch.'_

Zayn picks up the black book and starts reading it.

As he is reading the black book, he is shocked.

“This can’t be!” He exclaims softly to himself.

He then reads the newspaper, and everything that he’s read in the newspaper is somehow related to the information to the black book.

Zayn’s eyes widen because-

“BROWN EYES IS MARRYING HIS DAUGHTER!” He exclaims loudly as people stare at him. “HE’S UNKNOWINGLY ASSOCIATED TO THE MAN WHO FRAMED ME!”

Zayn puts everything back in the envelope and runs out of the airport.

“TAXI!”

He jumped in the first available taxi, and the car speeds off.

What Zayn didn't know was that Tom and Billy started chasing after him.

And so did Harry and Louis.


	23. Going To The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn Is Going To Crash The Wedding.

Liam is currently standing at the alter, forcing himself to smile as he is watching as Tori and his daughter are walking down the aisle.

"Liam is going to be the best parent ever!" Amelia exclaims.

"They are going to be the best parents ever!" Someone corrects her.

"Whatever." Amelia says.

They are talking their sweet time walking down the aisle that Liam simply rolls his eyes at the father/daughter duo.

**♂**

"I'm just so tired of the bar scene." A policeman says to his coworkers/friends as they are on their motorcycles, sitting under a tree.

"Yeah, I even tried a dating service." Another says. "But it was just a waste of time."

The other four chuckle.

"So, how are we supposed to meet girls?" The third one says.

Suddenly the taxi that Zayn is in is flying past all of the policemen.

As they get themselves ready, Tom and Billy are chasing down the taxi with the five bridesmaids are screaming their head out from the sunroof.

And so are Louis and Harry are speeding after them as well.

The police start chasing them.

**♂**

''What the world needs now is love, sweet love.'' Amelia recites from the cards that she had just for this moment.

''No, not just for some, but for everyone.'' Liam recites in a bored tone.

**♂**

The police are flying down the highway chasing after the three vehicles, hoping to nab them for speeding, Jeff, the UPS driver, carelessly makes a left turn into the highway, causing the five policemen to fall off of their motorcycles.

"You all right?" The first policeman asks them as they are all trying to get up from the ground.

They all grumble.

One of the officers try to pick up his motorcycle but it ends up falling and some of the pieces fall off.

“Damn it, damn it.”

The first police man runs into one of the lanes and raises his hand.

“Hey, taxi! Taxi!”

The taxi stops.

“Come on, let's go.” The cop says as they all squeeze themselves into the small taxi.

Once they are in the taxi, the taxi driver takes off.

**♂**

“Liam, Amelia.” The pastor says. “We've all heard the saying:  _''They're made for each other.''_

Liam rolls his eyes as the photographer takes a picture of the couple.

“Well, whoever coined that phrase might have had these two fine, young people in mind.” The pastor finishes.

Liam simply nods at the pastor, totally bored just waiting to object.


	24. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Arrivals

Outside the mansion, Zayn has finally arrived with the evidence nervous about how Liam will take the news.

The cab driver pulls up to the gate.

“Thank you.” He tells the cab driver before he steps out of the car.

Zayn runs towards the intercom. 

"Hello?" Zayn says. "Could you open up the gate, please?"

No response.

"Could you please open the gate? I've got something really important that I need to tell Liam." Zayn tries again. "Liam, are you there?"

Zayn punches the intercom.

_'I need to get in, now.'_ He thinks to himself.

Zayn looks up, and sees a wall slightly taller than he is.

In that moment, he decides that he is going to climb over the wall.

"Please, let this work." He says as he takes off his jacket, throws the evidence over the wall and climbs over the wall.

Once he's over the brick wall, he grabs the evidence and makes his way through the compound, praying to Allah that Liam will believe him.

As Zayn is making his way through the compound, Tom and Billy arrive at the mansion with the bridesmaids still screaming their heads off from the sunroof.

As Billy turns off the engine, he and Tom hop out of the car.

The tied up bridesmaids hop out of the limo as well, still screaming.

"Hey, it's the bridesmaids." One of them yell as they reach the intercom. "We're here."

"It's Diane!"

"Open the gate! Open the gate!"

Suddenly, Harry and Louis pull up to the driveway.

"A Porsche!" One of the bridesmaids yell.

"Quick, open the gate." Diane says as Harry and Louis step out of the red Porshe.

"Open the gate!" One of the bridesmaids yell, and Harry simply flashes his badge as Louis is checking them out.

Both men make their way past the screaming bridesmaids and stupidly try to take down the gate, but they fail, which irritates Louis.

**♂**

Once Zayn gets to the front door, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Walter, the butler, opens the door.

"Thank you, sir." Zayn tells the man.

Walter simply smiles and let Zayn in.

Zayn cautiously makes his way through the house, just looking around taking in the sight. As he was going to ask Walter how to access the wedding-

"Okay, Zayn." Tom says as he and Billy break down the door.

Zayn simply rolls his eyes.

'Aren't they tired of this game of cat and mouse?' He wonders to himself.

"Give us the stuff, Zayn." Tom demands, giving Zayn his best intimidating look.

"Is that your tough look, Tom?" Zayn asks as he tries not to laugh. "Is that the best you could do?" He asks in a toddler-like voice.

"Zaynie, Zaynie, now don't make us take it from you." Tom says through clenched teeth.

"No, Zayn, make us take it from you." Billy says with glee.

"What's over there?" Zayn asks. 

"What?" The other two ask as they turn away from him.

Zayn flees.

Unfortunately as Zayn is running, he trips on the un-leveled carpet, dropping the evidence and Billy catches him.

"Good." Tom says as Billy is turning Zayn around, Zayn punches Tom in the face causing Tom to fall.

Zayn blindly punches Billy, hitting him in the face, causing Billy to let go of him.

"Mine!" Zayn says as he jumps on Tom's back, fighting for the evidence.

**♂** ****

"Perhaps Burt Bacharach is right." The reverend says. "Love, sweet love perhaps it really is the only thing there's just too little of."

A zoned out Liam forces a smile.

**♂** ********

The cab filled with the police officers arrive at the mansion as Louis, Harry and the screaming bridesmaids are outside the mansion

"Hey, this is the Andrews place." The cab driver says as he gets out of his cab. "What's going on here?"

"We're trying to get in!" The bridesmaids yell as the policemen are acting crazy as they are looking at the bridesmaids.

"Oh, hang on, Wendy gave me the key." The cabbie says. "I had her in my cab once." He tells them giggling to himself.

Everyone looks at him.

**♂** ****

As most of Billy's huge body is on top of Zayn's body, he grabs the envelope with the evidence from Zayn.

"Shit!" Zayn says irritably as Billy tosses the thick envelope at Billy.

"First time I ever seen this diva shut the fuck up." Tom says smiling at Zayn.

"Yeah, let's do it to her like we did to her boyfriend." Billy says wrapping his hands about Zayn's neck.

Tom pulls out a knife.

"It would be my pleasure, my brother." Tom says smiling at Zayn with a devilish smile.

Zayn looks up, maneuvers his arm a bit, and places two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Murray roars.

"Yo, boss," Billy says in a panic as Zayn is laughing. "It's that cat again."

"Murray, baby!" Zayn says.

Murray roars even louder.

"Oh, shit." A scared Tom says. "Not again."

Murray’s female partner comes out and roars as well, causing Tom to back away from Zayn.

Billy also moves away from Zayn, which causes Zayn to snatch the evidence back from Tom's hand.

The doorbell rings.

Walter opens the door.

"Police." Harry says showing the older man his badge. "Everyone's under.... Under arrest."

Zayn claps his hands, and gives Harry and Louis the envelope.

"So there." Zayn says.

As he is running up the stairs, he stops and looks at looks at Murray.

"Thanks, Murray!"

Murray roars softly at him before walking towards Tom and Billy.

"All right, drop them." Louis says as he and Harry approach Tom and Billy with their own guns.

"What?" Tom says.

Louis pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"These are your rights."

"Hey." Billy says. but Louis reads them their rights.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

Both men remain silent as they are now handcuff.

Suddenly, the door opens and the bridesmaids are hopping in the house almost distracting Harry and Louis, while Jeff, the UPS driver, carelessly drives into all the cars causing Amelia's car to literally fall apart.


	25. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected Bombshells

"If there's anyone here who knows any reason why these two should not be married-"

 Liam was about to speak when-

"Yeah!" A voice booms.

An invited Mr. Bell woke up from his sleep.

Apparently, he wasn’t for this union either.

Liam looks up with his heart beating rapidly.

It's Zayn.

"I got two reasons." Zayn says as he is standing on top of the brick wall.

"The bride's father's an embezzler, a sexual harasser and a murderer." Zayn starts.

Liam's mouth drops and looks at his boss as Tori starts panicking.

"See, my ex-boyfriend, Niall Horan, found out that Tori was skimming money off the trust fund that his firm is handling, and deal with drugs. So he hired two goons named Billy and Tom to hit Niall and they stuffed him in the trunk of my car. And I took the fall and did three years in the slammer while this guy,” He says pointing at Tori. “-the creep of the '00 went free."

"What?!" Amelia yells as she turns to look at her husband as he is denying everything.

"And the second reason." Zayn says.  _'I hope that this is still true.'_

He looks at Liam.

"The groom is in love with me." Zayn says as he smiles at Liam.

Mr. Bell and Amelia cheer.

"Liam, tell me it's not true." Amelia says in a bored tone.

Liam turns and looks at her.

"I can't." Liam honestly says as he turns back around and looks at Zayn.

"Jeff!" She yells.

"He's crazy!" Tori says trying to make himself look good. "Look how he's dressed."

"He's dressed decently." Amelia tells him in a tone that made his skin crawl.

"He can't prove a word of it!" Tori says.

"I think he can." Harry says waving the thick envelope at Tori.

"Interesting reading!" Louis says as to Zayn.

Zayn smiles at him, waving at him.

"Now, would you-"

Tori talks off running!

"Someone get my husband and arrest him!" Amelia yells. "Arrest his ass for lying to me, _again_!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Tori taunts as he picks up a fencing sword.

Zayn claps his hands once and jumps from the brick wall.

Harry and Louis put on their sunglasses and aim their guns at Tori who knocks their guns out of their hands and the guns fly into the huge four-tier cake.

Tori taunts them as they back off the sword wielding man.

Suddenly, Liam jumps in front of Tori, arms ready to throw a few punches.

"Didn't want it to end this way, son." Tori says swinging the sword at Liam as Zayn pops up near him.

He grabs the second fencing sword.

"But you should have just taken him to the bus like I told you." Tori sneers.

"Liam!"

Liam looks up.

Zayn throws the sword at him.

"Thanks, babe." Liam says as he catches the sword.

"Get him." Zayn encourages.

As the two men are fencing, the five bridesmaids are pumped up for this fight.

"Violence!" Diane yells with glee, and they move closer to the dueling duo.

People start swarming closer towards the fencing duo as Jeff, the UPS driver, is holding Amelia's hand.

"You'll take care of me, won't you, Jeff?"

"Of course, I will." He says picking her up bridal style. "I'm very muscular."

She moans as he kisses her and she throws her bouquet of flowers towards the bridesmaids.

They forget about the fencing duo and start fighting over the flowers, which deems to be a difficult task as they are still tied up.

"Who's winning?" Zayn asks as he is eating a large piece of cake.

"I don't know yet, hon." Liam answers as he is tiring out Tori.

"Hope you win." Zayn says through a mouthful of cake.

"Thank you." Liam says.

"After this, let's go to Cali, okay?" Zayn says. "I haven't seen my mom for years."

"Win this fight." Amelia says, suddenly appearing. "Then you and I can leave this place as a family."

"Okay." Liam agrees.

"Hurry up, I'm bored." Zayn says skipping away from the fencing men.

As Zayn leaves the men to duel, he overhears one of the policeman's question.

"So, tell me, are you girls together?"

The bridesmaids look at one another, smiling as the officers do the same.

"Yeah!" The bridesmaids shout happily in unison, looking sloppy.

The fight continues as Zayn sits down in one of the empty seats while the patrons are now crowding the tables for food.

"That's for the four years you stole from Zayn." Liam says knocking the sword out of Tori's hand, causing Tori to fall back on an open seat. "And this is for me." He says stepping on Tori's nuts.

"AHH!" Tori yells.

Amelia cheers.

Tori manages to grab his sword and starts dueling Liam again as Harry and Louis grab their guns form the bottom tier of the cake.

They raise their cake covered guns, shaking as Liam and Tori are literally inches away from them, dueling.

Once again, Liam knocks the sword from Tori's hand and it lands in the cake.

"Ha!" Liam exclaims happily as he runs is sword through Tori's hair.

Tori sighs in defeat.

Liam then punched Tori in the face several times, leaving the old man battered and bloodied up.

Zayn exclaims happily too as now he was complete freedom, and even more so, he can officially clear his name.

He sighs contently as he  ~~hopes~~  knows that he has finally avenged Niall's death.

Harry pulls his gun out on Tori.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Louis says, reading Tori his rights.

Tori simply nods in defeat.

"Thank you." Amelia says.

Zayn comes up to Liam.

"Try some cake, honey. It's delicious." He says feeding Liam some cake with his fork.

Liam eats the cake.

He smiles at Zayn.

Amelia coos.


	26. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And It's All Because Of Love

"So, still putting in for that transfer?" Louis asks as he doesn’t even notice the cake on the corner of his upper lip.

"Yeah." Harry says as he closes the car door. "I'll talk to the Captain first thing in the morning."

"Tomorrow is Sunday, man." Louis says running his hand down his face.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Harry says. "Well, in that case, forget it. Besides, you know....what'd you do without me, anyway?" He says shyly.

Tori and Tom, who are handcuffed, are looking at both men suspiciously.

"You know?" Harry says quietly, looking at Louis.

Louis starts laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing.

Until he stops.

He looks at Harry.

They stare at each other.

Tori and Tom are just looking at the two men, wondering what is going on.

"Hey."

"Harry?"

They both move together and their lips meet up over the driving gear, and they start making out like crazy.

"Ahh, man! That's gross!" Tom says.

"How am I supposed to have sweet dreams tonight?!" Tori yells out, disgusted by the two officers giving each other a disgusting kiss.

"Ahh!" Billy yells as he is tied up on top of the car, witnessing the saliva exchange. ****

**♂** ****

Amelia is currently making her way to the bathroom on her private jet, just happy that Liam has now found happiness of his own, especially after looking at all of the evidence. Some of Tori’s charges included: check fraud, identity theft, insurance fraud, assault, attempted murder, vehicle theft, reckless driving, assault with a deadly weapon, driving on a suspended license, expired registration, money laundering, embezzling, date-rape, so on and so forth.    

"So, I figure we can open up- like you said- an animal hospital or something." Zayn says as he looking into Liam's eyes. "We can call it _Ziam's Critter Crisis Center_."

Liam smiles.

"That sound good? Now, and I can take care of the animals and you, you could count the money, you know, add up the figures?"

"Knock, knock." Liam says.

Zayn laughs, but nonetheless, he asks-  
  
"Who's there?"

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"I love you, Zayn Javvad Malik."

"Oh." Zayn says as his eyes instantly fill with tears. "That's so sweet."

"Knock, knock."

"Liam?" Zayn says rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Liam nods his head.

"Shut up and kiss me."

They lean in at the same time and they give each other a kiss that conveys every emotion.

As they pull away, Zayn puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Murray and his mate come over towards them and both men run their hands down their fur.

"Liam?" Zayn says after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

"I love you more."

They kiss again.


End file.
